The Rise of Team Outcast
by Tenzo51
Summary: One the eve of the Kyubbi the yodiame hokage stumbles upon a baby, and not just any baby but the new born child of the Fox itself. Now years later Naruto Uzumaki has accepted his life as the fox son and along with his friends shows the world just how powerful a group of outcast can be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Birth of team outcast.

Talking

 _Thinking._

 **Demon/ Boss summon talking**

 ** _Demon/ Boss summon thinking._**

 ***Jutsu***

The village hidden in the leaf more commonly known as Konoha, to many the village was home full of great hero's and legends such as the founder Hashirama Senju or his brother Tobirama, The great professor Hiruzen Saratobi. However the most famous to date was the great fourth hokage Minato Namikaze for his use of the flying thundergod technique and for his spectacular defeat of the great Kyubbi No Kitsune. But are story is not about those legends, it is about a different set of legends, legends that were born from the shadows.

The warm sun beat down on the ninja academy and inside students talked and laughed as they waited for their sensei Iruka Umino to arrive for class. However while most of the students chatted with friends one group of three sat apart from the rest.

Of in the corner hidden by the shadows were three kids that to most never really fit in anywhere else, The first was a young boy with black hair and brown eyes and red fangs on his cheeks, he wore a black and white coat that was unzipped, black ninja pants, and black shin obi sandals. on his lap was a small puppy with the same color as his clothes, this was Kenji Inuzuka and his partner Takamura.

Next to him was a girl who probably stood out the most of the group, her hair was snow white and her eyes a piercing amber. Her clothes did little to hide her lithe almost catlike body with blue wraps forming a bra and giving her some decency without having to wear a shirt, metal arm bracers and guards, a blue battle skirt that covered her full lower half and blue armored sandals. However what truly made her stand out where the pure white cat ears sticking out of her hair and a cat tail of the same color out her backside. Her name was Kiana Yukinomiko.

Finally the last and leader of the group was another boy, his hair was a golden blond that was an unkept but cute messy kind of look and his eyes were a deep blue. He wore a black body shirt and black pants similar to Kenji and black knee guards, his sandals were black by had red mixed in as well. To top it off he wore red fingerless gloves and a long black trench coat with a red fox pressed onto the back curled to make it look like a spiral. He was named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the son of the fourth hokage, or so everyone thought.

Naruto sighed as he gazed down at the more annoying members of his class mentally begging someone to do something to shut them up, his advanced hearing was making them killer and he couldn't deal with loud noises at the moment as he was still half asleep from his nightly training sessions. You see Naruto was not a normal boy similar to how his friends were, he was different in his own way and no one knew how.

The reason he was born was simple, he was not the son of the fourth hokage and in fact wasn't even fully human. Naruto was kitsune and the son of the very demon his adopted father had sealed into his adopted sister.

His mind played over what he knew as it always did when he thought about it, from nearly the day he was born he had been raised in the Namikaze household as the son of Minato and Kushina along with the brother of Natsumi. However even at a young age he knew he was different, he was better at things then other children were, he liked things most didnt, he acted differently then most expected. It wasn't until his six birthday however that he discovered the truth.

* **Flashback***

It was late evening as the party for the two Namikaze finally died down and Naruto and Natsumi went up to bed, the two were happy as could be having seen their friends and gotten a great birthday with the promise to both of them they would start training soon.

"Night brother." Natsumi said giving Naruto a hug before going to her room.

"Night sis." Naruto replied heading into his own.

He got changed and got into bed quickly and not a minute later his dad came in and wished him good night, with a smile he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

However what seemed like only a few minutes later he opened his eyes groggily as he heard the sound of dripping water and sat up, rubbing his eyes he looked around confused when he found he was in some kind of sewer.

"Hello." He called out listening to the echo to see if anyone responded.

" **Naruto, this way.** " A Voice responded, to him it was nothing more then a whisper but it sounded kind and loving for some reason. Being curious he stood and followed the voice as it kept encouraging him to come closer.

Soon he entered a large room and found himself in front of a massive set of gates with a seal on them, now even more curious he drew closer only to recoil and yell in surprise.

Above him in the darkness a massive red eye had opened and not long after that the shadows peeled back to reveal a form he had only ever heard his parents talk about in their stories, a large fox with rabbit like ears and nine massive flowing tails.

"T-the kyubbi," He said clearly frightened, why was it here? Where was he and how was it still alive. The massive fox looked at him and moved his head closer causing him to yell in fright.

"Please don't hurt me." He said closing his eyes.

 **"** **Now why would i go and harm my own kit."** A voice said, it was the same voice that had led him to the cage and that was what confused him. he opened his eyes and looked at the kyubbi, it was smiling softly and its eyes were full not of hatred and evil but love and happiness.

" **Six long years I've been waiting to meet you, now i finally get a chance to see what a cute little boy you have grown into."** The kyubbi said.

"What do you mean, how do you know me. Why are you still here my dad destroyed you." He asked, the fox lowered its - no her head in sadness.

" **Im here because the Yodiame sealed me here, inside your sister marking her as a Jinchurriki someone who wields the power of the tailed beasts. But naruto this will come as quite a shock to you but, the yodaime hokage is not your father just as Kushina my last jailor is not your mother."** The kyubbi said.

"what do you mean." He asked, something inside him was stirring like he knew she was right but he wanted the full picture.

" **Six year's ago i was sealed inside Kushina who at the time was pregnant with her daughter Natsumi the girl i am now sealed within, however one the night of her birth a man with an orange swirl like mask appeared and ripped me from her before controlling me in some kind of genjutsu. I was forced to attack your village under his orders however, eventually the yodiame hokage freed me by defeating the man and i was under control of myself. At the time however i had a secret of my own, one no one knew of. I myself was with child, more specifically Naruto i was pregnant with you."** Kyubbi said.

It took a minute for that information to hit the young boy but when it did he was floored, he was the son of a demon not a hero like he thought. Yet again that feeling came as if telling him it was true.

"How though." He asked making her laugh.

 **"** **Well your a bit to young for that talk yet however i will tell you its different for tailed beast, because we are living entities of chakra but also mythical creatures in are own right we follow a different set of rules. For me i can assume a human form at will, once upon a time i did and a drunken night with a man lead to me having you. Don't think i consider you a mistake Naruto your my son and you always will be."** She said seeing the semi hurt look on his face, he thought for a moment he was a mistake.

"Ok so then lets say i believe you, why didn't you just leave with me." He asked, he didn't know why but he had started to believe her.

" **Shortly after you were born a group of Shinobi found me and attempted to kill me in my weakened state, the stress of the mind control coupled with my instincts to protect you kicked in and i attacked again forcing the hokage to seal me. After he did he must have come across you sleeping in the forest and took you home."** She said.

Naruto thought this all over, he was almost sure that what she said was actually the truth, he was good at telling when someone was lying to him even though he was only six. Still though he wanted to be sure.

"So who do i know your telling the truth." He asked.

She smiled glad her son was at least her son was willing to give her a chance, one of her tails came around and moved close to the bar.

" **The easiest way is to unlock your tailed beast powers, come and touch my tail and i will jumpstart them.** " She told him

He stood, he wanted to know if all of this was a trick or if he really was her son. Slowly he walked forward nervous he would be attacked but, he did reach her tail and put his hand against it. Suddenly he felt like a lightning bolt had struck inside him, power washed over him like nothing he had ever felt and he could actually feel his body change.

When it was done he fell flat on his butt and shook his head.

"That felt weird." He admitted and rubbed his eyes, he looked and caught a glimpse of his reflection of the water in the sewer and his eyes widened, there on top of his head were two yellow gold colored rabbit ears and after checking behind him a single fox tail of the same color was sticking out of his tail bone.

He looked up at the kyubbi as things came back to him, memories of when he was a baby barely born. Normally he shouldn't have been able to remember that but he did, he remembered being wrapped in warm tails and looking up at his mothers face as she licked him clean.

"Mom." Naruto said feeling himself get tear as he jumped up and rushed into the cage and hugged her, Kyubbi had wrapped her large tails around him and did her best to nuzzle his small form.

" **Now and always my little kit."** She said.

* **End Flash Back***

He had spent the rest of the night with her in her cage and got to know her and sure enough when he woke up the next morning he found he had rabbit ears and a fox tail, since that day he had learned to hide them and accepted that he was kyubbis son in face he embraced it whole heartedly.

"Naruto." He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone tap his shoulder and looked over to seen kiana gazing at him with her usual stoic look and blank face mask.

"Lost in memories again." She asked him, outside of Kushina and Minato who knew that he was the kyubbis son having adopted him Kenji and Kiana were the only ones who knew his secret.

"Yeah sorry, what did i miss." He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing much just Iruka-sensei going over the theory work again, nothing you probably haven't done a thousand times over." Kenji told him quietly, thanks to his mother who gave him nightly educational sessions on every topic from shinobi training, to the history of the elemental nations, to even the history of the Tailed Beasts Naruto was seen by most as a prodigy who was second to none. Not even the class favorite Sasuke Uchiha could outclass the blond, something that pissed the raven haired boy off to no end.

"So what memory was it this time." Kiana asked out of curiosity.

"Day me and my mom met for the first time." He told her.

"Must have been nice." She replied, both boys knew not to bring up family when it came to kiana as she had a rough past. He family was not from Konoha and was instead from a small village in Marsh country, her clan had a unique Kekkai Genkai as it gave the wielder cat like animalistic straights such as advanced hearing and smell, reflexes and so forth with the cost of they usually grew a cat tail and ears. Sadly the village had ostracized the clan to the point they were almost powerless and during a particularly bad revolt her clan was all but wiped out, she had been the only survivor and had traveled to konoha in hopes of starting a new life.

"Hey come fish breath no sad stuff." Kenji said making her glare at him, how a dog person like an Inuzuka and Kiana who was half cat got along was a mystery. That of course didn't stop them from insulting each other every ten minutes.

"Oh bite me flea bag." She said ignoring his glare

"Can you two stop for the day please i have a killer head ache and it's driving me nuts." Naruto asked, he just didn't have the patience to deal with them today.

"Yeah sorry about that chibi." Kiana said making Naruto glare at her, she had started calling him chibi the moment they figured out he could transform into a fox.

"So are you guys excited, the exams are tomorrow and with some luck well be full genuine." Kenji asked smirking as he thought about being an awesome ninja.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Kenji, something tells me we are gonna have to deal with a few more things before we even get close to being genin." Naruto said.

"How do you figure that." He asked.

"Call it animal instinct." Naruto said with a smirk.

With the chatting done the trio turned their attention back to Iruka and half focused on the lesson that they were being given, Naruto already knew it of course but his friends didn't. Even though Naruto was a genius and had been offered to graduate early multiple times he refused them for two very good reason's. the first was he wanted to graduate with his friends and try to be put on a team with them, they were called the beast squad out in the village since they had a reputation for being oddities and pranking the village any chance the got.

The second reason was a bit more personal, he wanted to stay in his class to keep an eye on Natsumi and make sure she was safe. Not a lot of people knew this but a lot of the civilians and some ninja still bore a grudge and hatred for the kyubbi. Most would think that her having it sealed in her would make the village treat her like a hero however while some did a good chunk also looked at her with hatred since they wanted the kyubbi to pay. Whether or not his mother had been manipulated Naruto knew she had done quite a lot of damage to the village.

More then once had he stopped some random drunk civilian from attacking her in the streets to try and take care of the kyubbi once and for all, this had made him very protective of her because of his fox instincts and and it had made Minato cautious about who Natsumi was with. It angered him his daughter would be hurt and he had anyone who did it usually severely punished.

Soon the class was called up to the front of the room for the henge practice, he watched as the class preformed the jutsu some having better luck then others. he payed the most attention when it was his sisters turn.

Natsumi was to most quite someone to look at, she had shoulder length blond and red hair, her eyes were a maroon violet like her mothers. She usually wore an orange battle dress with black pants and a bandage tied around her right leg where her holster and hip pouch, she didn't wear sandals like the others and instead went with armored combat boots to go with her more tomboyish personality and to complete the image she wore armored gloves and wrist guards with the uzumaki swirl on them.

"* **Transform*"** Natsumi said after a moment and disappeared in a puff of smoke, the it cleared she had become a perfect replica of their father, despite the fact that her reserves were massive for her age because of his mother sealed inside her Naruto would admit his sister had very good control thanks other training.

"Well done Natsumi." Iruka said marking her off." Alright next up Naruto." He said.

Naruto smirked mentally as he stepped forward deciding to have a little fun and feed his natural trickster side, he smiled and created the hand sign.

"* **Transform.*"** He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke, however this time when the smoke cleared rather then his father Naruto had transformed into a red head with short red hair and an impressive bust with absolutely no clothes on. To top it off he had even let his ears and tails-which were not up to four-out to give his look even more beauty and mystery.

"Hi boys." She said in a seductive voice.

Every boy in the class was instantly knocked flat on their asses with powerful nose bleeds, even the normally stoic uchiha was looking at the figure with a bit of drool running out of his mouth, the girls of the class looked ready to beat the hell out of him especially his sister who despised perverts with a burning passion.

"NARUTO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY." Iruka yelled having recovered first and using his infamous * **Big Head Jutsu*,** the form went up in smoke and naruto minus his tail and ears reappeared and was rolling on the ground laughing his head off, off to the side Kiana was trying and failing to stiffen her laughter at her classmates reactions to the little piece of fun that her friend had and unfortunately Kenji had been knocked out by the nose bleed as well a fact that Kiana would not be letting him forget anytime soon.

"Your faces, priceless! Oh i knew it would be affective but seriously i even made the Uchiha drool." Naruto managed to get out in between his laughing fits.

"Naruto." Iruka growled getting the boy to stop laughing and stand.

"Ok ok Iruka-Sensei no need to get your panties in a twist." He said calming down and made the hand sign again.

"* **Transform.*"** he said again and this time changed himself into Iruka with minimal difficulty.

"Ignoring your perverted transformation, this is perfect as usual good job." Iruka said letting him transform back, once the boys of the class were awake again the lesson continued. Naruto sat off to once side as usual however his head was soon smacked face first into the desk.

"OWWW god sis did you have to hit me with a chakra punch." Naruto whined as he rubbed the back of his head, his sister stood over him clearly pissed.

"Well i needed to make sure you had a brain up there for coming up with that perverted technique." She said.

"Come on sis admit it, even though it was pervy as hell and would make Jirayia drool you have to admit it is affective." Naruto countered.

Natsumi sighed, she wouldn't deny it was affective even though it was just wrong.

"Fine i will atlas give you that." She said and went to sit back in her spot, after Kiana and Kenji had finished the soon returned and joined Naruto.

A few hours later class was let out for the day with Iruka reminding them that the test to be a genuine was the next day and to study hard.

"So we have a few hours to kill, want to go train or something." Kiana asked looking at the two.

"Sure i got nothing better to do and training sounds like a better idea then anything i can come up with." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Me and takamura are game to, we have a new Jutsu we have been dying to try." Kenji said with his trade mark smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey guys." A voice said behind them, they turned and saw Natsumi jogging to them.

"Oh hey Natsumi." Kiana said giving her an eye smile, though Natsumi had her own friends she always enjoyed hanging out with them and was always welcome to join them as sort of the fourth member of their little oddball circle of friends.

"You guys are going off to train and study for the test tomorrow right?" She asked them making them nod." Mind if i tag along, I can't deal with Ino right now and Hinata and Shikamaru are busy tonight." She asked.

"Sure, you know you are always welcome to come with us." Naruto said shrugging.

"Thanks guys." She said joining them as they headed down to one of the training grounds to get some practice in and study for tomorrow exams, little did they know just how much come to light that very day.

 **Hello folks its TENZO, welcome to my second story and the first chapter.**

 **So I've had the idea for this story knocking around in my head for a while now and i thought hey why not, its not to often you find fics like this.**

 **I wanted to change things up so i figured Naruto being Kyubbis son as well as two OC's that are like him in being sort of different then the mold so sort of outcasts would be interesting.**

 **Now let me clarify something, this is not a neglect story Naruto still loves his family and they love him, he is just distant from them somewhat since he isn't their full child. Also in this story Natsumi will not have some big ego or anything in fact like i said above she will probably go through things like Naruto does in canon only she will have her brother, family and friends to help.**

 **Anyway i hope you enjoy this inaugural chapter like, review and all that. PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Exams and catching a traitor.

Talking

Thinking.

 **Demon/Boss summon talking**

 **Demon/Boss summon thinking.**

 ***Jutsu***

Naruto sighed as he finally settled down for the night in his bed, after spending all day with his friends and his sister he was ready to turn in for the night and go visit someone else.

He played down and closed his eyes, feeling a small pull in the back of his mind. He latched onto it and immediately was out like a light.

When he opened his eyes he smiled as he sat up infant of the large cage that held his mother.

 **"Have a rough day?"** His mother asked stepping out of the shadows and laying down, he was the only one besides Natsumi who could enter the mindscape that held the cage.

"Yeah just dealing with the rest of humanity was annoying." Naruto said with a chuckle as he walked through the bars of the cage and climbed on his mothers back.

 **"I know, I was watching through your sister's eyes. Very nice job on the transformation I would like to say, however next time young man no using me."** She said lightly scolding him and making him laugh.

"Sorry, sorry it was a spur of the moment thing." Naruto said calming down and let things settle into silence for a minute.

 **"So, tomorrow you graduate from the academy and become a full shinobi. You excited?"** Kyubbi asked.

"Excited and a bit nervous, but also ready." He said smiling.

 **"And I'm guessing you finally plan on bagging that traitor of a substitute teacher Mizuki?"** Kyubbi asked cracking open one eye.

"Yeah, he's had it out for Natsumi since we began the academy, that man needs to be brought down at all cost." Naruto said growing serious.

Kyubbi sighed and moved one of her tails, wrapping it around Naruto in a hug like way. He smiled and held the tail, with the size difference it was how they hugged.

 **"Just promise me you won't get yourself hurt."** Kyubbi said in a worried tone for her little kit.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not a kit anymore. I promise ill keep myself safe." Naruto said.

 **"All right then, get some sleep you'll need it."** Kyubbi said, Naruto nodded and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep for real this time.

* * *

When morning came Naruto yawned as he pulled himself out of bed and went through his usual morning routine before heading downstairs to get breakfast.

"Hey Naruto, you all ready for today." Minato asked looking up from his paperwork, he often tried to eat at home with his son and daughter.

"Yeah dad, I'm all ready." Naruto said, he still called Minato his dad and Kushina his mom, adopted or not they treated him like family and he still loved them for it.

At that moment Natsumi came stumbling down the steps still looking half asleep.

"Have a rough nice sweetie?" Kushina asked.

"I feel like I barely slept at all, I am so screwed today." Natsumi said with a groan.

"Relax sis, you studied hard yesterday with me and the others and you know the Jutsu's inside and out. You'll do great." Naruto said smiling and patting his sister on the back.

"You think so?" Natsumi asked.

"I know so." He said.

"Speaking of which, you to better hurry up and eat before your late." Minato said.

The two nodded and hurried through breakfast, after gathering their gear they said goodbye to their parents and rushed off towards the school.

* * *

After a good ten minute sprint race the two arrived and headed in to see for once they weren't late.

Naruto gave his sister one last reassuring pat on the back before heading up and joining Kenji and Kiana.

"You ready for this?" Kiana asked him as he sat down.

"Please this will be a piece of cake." Naruto said, he wasn't cocky he just knew this would be easy.

Twenty minutes later Iruka finally walked in.

"All right everyone quite down." Iruka said, the class instantly was silent which impressed him since he didn't have to use his Big Head Jutsu.

"Now listen up, today is the graduation exam. The exam is broken into multiple parts, the first is written, next is target practice where we test your accuracy, third is a sparring match, and finally a test to see your performance on the three academy Jutsu's." Iruka said, he and Mizuki soon began passing out the tests.

Naruto kept a blank face as Mizuki passed, he hated the white haired man especially when he caught the small sneer he sent towards Natsumi.

'Kept acting like an ass buddy, tonight I take you down.' Naruto thought.

"All right everyone your time for the written test begins, now." Iruka said.

Naruto flipped the test over and began to read, five-seconds later he smirked and began to write.

After the hour given to them was up they headed outside to the target range where they threw shuriken to see who had the best accuracy, some were good, some we downright awful, others excelled.

He watched as in front of him Sasuke Uchiha went and hit all but one bullseye.

"Ha beat that loser." Sasuke said as he passed Naruto, the two were hated rivals, sasuke because he didn't believe that anyone was better then him an Uchiha and Naruto because Sasuke and his fan girls bugged the hell out of him.

"All right Naruto, your up." Iruka said, however Naruto instead of walking up turned to leave.

"I'll be at the sparring ring." Naruto said as he tossed all ten weapons over his shoulder, not a single one missed the center.

Iruka dropped his pen at the sheer accuracy Naruto demonstrated without even so much as looking, Sasuke on the other hand was fuming.

After the others had finished they moved to the sparring ring, like with the target practice thing's were a mix of good and bad. Natsumi finished her match having taken on one of Sasuke's many fan girls and pounded her into the dirt and now stood with Kiana and Kenji as they watched the two prodigies enter the ring.

"Who's your money on." Kenji asked her smirking, he knew who he was betting on.

"My brother hand's down." Natsumi said smirking as well.

"All right, this is the last match of the day. Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said getting cheer's from the fan girls." And Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Iruka said, the two then got ready.

"Just give up now loser, save yourself the beating." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, you keep dancing in fairy land, ill be here kicking your ass in the real world." Naruto said dropping into the opening stance of his and his mother's style, fox fist.  
Iruka called it and the match began, Sasuke immediately came out swinging but Naruto easily avoided the blows. The fox fist was an interesting style, rather then just pound on a person you let them wear themselves out by trying to hit you while you dodged and blocked.

"Stand still loser!" Sasuke yelled five minutes into the right when not a single blow hand landed.

"Now why would I go and do that." Naruto said smirking.

"Naruto, please take this seriously." Iruka called, he had been watching and realized that wasn't the academy style so he assumed Naruto was messing around.

"I am Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said flashing him a fox like grin.

"Naruto, just end it we have other things to do today." Kiana called from the sidelines.

"All right you guys are no fun." Naruto said rolling his eyes, faster then anyone else could process Naruto got under the Uchiha's guard and slammed an open palm strike to his face launching him back and knocking him cold in one blow.

The field was silent as they watched Naruto return to his friend's side, Where had that come from?

"A-all right everyone back inside for the last part, Mizuki will be handling it while I take Sasuke to the infirmary." Iruka said picking up the Uchiha.

Everyone else headed inside to complete the final piece of the exam, most waited in the classroom as they waited for their name to be called and watching as those who did either came out with a headband or came out without one.

Naruto hung out in the back and smiled when he saw both his friend's leave the room with headbands, a moment later he was called down.

"All right Naruto, simply show me you are proficient with the three academy Jutus's and you pass." Mizuki said,

Naruto nodded and smirked mentally as he did the hand sign and poofed away as a log took his place.

"Very good, now the others." Mizuki said, however Naruto didn't reappear.

"Who said I didn't." A menacing voice said behind Mizuki, he turned and yelled as three miniature Kyubbi's stood behind him ready to kill him.

"NARUTO." He yelled clearing trying not to piss himself.

The two clones poofed out and the real Naruto transformed back laughing like crazy.

"I SHOULD FAIL YOU FOR TAKING THAT ACCURSED FORM." Mizuki yelled.

"Oh, have a sense of humor Mizuki-Sensei, not like I was actually going to hurt you." Naruto said still laughing.

Mizuki growled, however knowing he couldn't hurt the kid he simply gave him the headband and told him to leave.

Naruto smirked as he walked out of the building and found his friends.

"So did you do it?" Kenji asked.

"Oh yeah, he damn near wet himself when I become mini version's of mom." Naruto said in a low voice so other's couldn't hear.

"Very nice, makes me wish I could have seen it." Kiana said, however before they could say more all three saw Natsumi dejectedly walk out of the building and over to a swing.

"Tell me he didn't do what I think he did." Naruto growled, Mizuki had access to the records and scores and he knew from the past he wasn't afraid to change his sister's grades.

"Apparently he did, so what are you going to do about it Naruto?" Kenji asked, watching as they all saw Mizuki appear and talk to Natsumi.

"Get some payback, Naruto style." Naruto said smirking.

* * *

Later that Night Naruto was hopping along the rooftops following his sister's scent, earlier his father had told him Natsumi had broken into the hokage vault and stolen the forbidden scroll, now he had to find her along with the other Jonin and ANBU of the village.

'Already I can smell that traitor's scent moving towards her, I just hope she has enough time to learn something.' Naruto thought, he had been actually pretty proud of his sister for doing that and hoped she could learn a Jutsu from that scroll.

He suddenly stopped and sniffed again.

'Iruka-Sensei, what the hell is he doing this far out. Well, I guess it makes sense he would find her to. That man has a better sense of tracking then even I do.' He thought pulling the hood up on a cloak he had brought with him and kept moving.

Soon he reached the outskirts of the village and went into the forest, keeping to the trees he soon came across the scene of Iruka and Natsumi talking. Frowning when he heard how his sister had been tricked he had to inwardly suppress a growl when the traitor arrived armored to kill her and take the scroll.

'So, that's your game you white haired bastard.' Naruto thought, he kept pace with them when they began moving again and kept close to his sister. All he did for the moment was watch however, he inwardly suppressed a bigger growl when Mizuki threw the giant shuriken at Natsumi and went wide eyed when Iruka jumped to save her.

'I guess he got over his hatred of mom, all right now you crossed a line you shouldn't have.' Naruto thought as he brought his hand's up and went through a series of hand signs.

"*Fox Clone Jutsu*" He whispered, next to him two copies of himself appeared without smoke or noise.

"Whats the plan boss." The first asked.

"One of you sneak around and stay in Mizuki's blind spot and hit him with any and all long range weapon you can. The other transform into a naginata so I can engage from the front." Naruto said.

The first nodded and hopped off, the second poofed silently and became a Naginata with a cherry wood handle wrapped in chains, a fox head with its mouth open was biting the red and silver blade.

Naruto smirked, the Fox Clone was his own original jutsu modeled after the shadow clone. The clones however were fueled with Yokai or Demon Charka which meant they were far more durable and anything they transformed into was a solid copy instead of just and illusion.

Keeping his hood open he hoped down as Mizuki threw the second star, Just before it could hit however he appeared and cut it down the middle with his weapon.

"Don't you know it's rude to attack a lady." He said to Mizuki's shocked face, Who was this person?

"Who the hell are you?" Mizuki demanded.

"The person who is going to kick your sorry, traitor ass." Naruto said leveling the blade to mizuki.

Mizuki growled and threw a hail of shuriken at the cloaked figure, however Naruto moved faster and weaved in-between the barrage of stars resulting in not a single scratch to his cloak.

"You'll have to do far better then that." Naruto growled as he rushed up the tree and took a swing with his pole arm, Mizuki could barely dodge and jumped away as the tree branch was cut in half, Naruto was soon hot on his tail.

The site haired traitor tried to escape back into the forest but a giant shuriken came out of nowhere and stopped him, barely cutting his face.

"Oh no you don't, your not getting away when you attacked a fellow leaf shinobi and tried to make off with the forbidden scroll. Not to mention you attacked the current hokage's daughter." Naruto growled.

"That thing is not the great fourth's daughter, it is the Kyubbi reborn can't you see, all I was doing is my part for this village." Mizuki said sweating.

"She isn't the Kyubbi you traitor." Naruto said in a low voice.

"Yes, she is, she is possessed by it." Mizuki yelled.

"No, she's not the kyubbi, because I am." Naruto said ripping off his cloak, instead of being normal however, he stood as a bipedal golden fox with nine flowing tails. Naruto had discovered this trick years ago, a hybrid of his natural fox form and his human form. He called his nine tailed warrior form.

Mizuki looked stunned and terrified as Naruto leveled his blade at him again.

"Now them, where were we?" He asked and rushed forward, Mizuki's scream rang out through the night as birds flew away from the dark trees and the sound of a truly painful beating was heard.

* * *

Back at the clearing Natsumi was doing the best she could to patch up Iruka-Sensei, She didn't want this to happen, all she wanted was to be able to graduate and be a ninja with her brother and her friends. Now her favorite teacher was hurt and she didn't know if she could save him.

A rustle from a nearby bush caused her to jump up and reach for a kunai, a moment later the cloaked man returned carrying Mizuki over his shoulder, the traitor all bound and ready for processing.

"Thats close enough, who are you." She demanded.

"Aww sis i'm hurt." A voice said, one she recognized.

"Naruto?" He asked at a loss for words, Naruto smiled a cheeky grin as he took off the hood and flashed her a peace sign.

"Sup sis, nice night ha." he said, she laughed and tackle hugged him.

"Don't do that to me jerk, you had me terrified it was someone else." She said smiling none the-less.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you." Naruto said, Then Natsumi realized something.

"Wait, Naruto did you beat Mizuki?" She asked.

"Yeah the guy was a push over, he got kicked around by a kid something fierce." Naruto said making her laugh, however then behind her a groan was heard.

"Natsumi, are you ok?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Iruka-Sensei, Naruto came and saved my butt." She said smiling and pointing to her brother.

"Naruto, did you really?" He asked surprised.

"Course Iruka-Sensei, did you expect anything less." Naruto asked giving him his usual fox grin.

"Guess I shouldn't have." He said making them all chuckle.

"Oh that reminds me, Natsumi close your eyes for a second." Iruka said.

She looked confused but otherwise did as he asked, Naruto watched Happily as Iruka took off his headband and tied it to Natsumi's head.

"All right Natsumi, you can open your eyes now." Iruka said.

Natsumi nodded and looked confused until Naruto held up a small mirror for her to use, she gasped and her eyes widened as she broke into a smile.

"Congratulation's Natsumi, you graduated." Iruka said, he himself had gone back through the girls test scores and found the error, he had been looking for her to tell her when he heard about the scroll.

"Well, sis you ready for what comes next." Naruto asked holding up a knuckle.

"You know it." She said fist bumping him as the morning light began to shine on the duo's new day as ninja.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, its me again back with the second update.**  
 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I really felt Mizuki and Sasuke needed a beating at Naruto's hands in this and I hope you enjoyed the appearance of the nine tailed warrior form, we will be seeing that more later.**  
 **Anyway quick announcement, next week I got a family trip going on so updates will be weird but they will happen.**  
 **Until then folks, like, review, and favorite ill see you later. PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First day, welcome to hell

Talking

 _Thinking._

 **Demon/Boss summon talking**

 _ **Demon/Boss summon thinking.**_

 ***Jutsu***

The week following the graduation of both Naruto and Natsumi was something to remember, it seemed their parents were more then happy to go overboard in making sure they were prepared for their new lives as village Shinobi, they bought the two of them all new equipment, Shinobi garb in their respected style each, and any other odds and ends they wanted.

"You sure you two got everything you're going to need." Kushina said fussing over them both, grown children they were, but that didn't stop from making a big deal over this.

"Mom, relax will you. Today is just the team assigning and not the actual Genin test." Naruto assured his step-mother, even though Kushina raised him his mother locked up inside Natsumi still got that title in his mind.

"Oh I know, I'm just worried about the two of you is all." She admits taking a deep breath to calm herself down and not make such big deal of this.

"Don't worry sweetie, we spent all these years getting them ready for today. If they weren't ready I would eat my hat." Minato said hugging his wife, he like her was nervous but, he understood his children were growing up and instead of cuddling them it would be better to let them go out on their own.

"Dad's right mom, you two spent so long training us that we probably could qualify as Chunin if we really were pushing it." Natsumi said, it wasn't cockiness in her voice, she just knew thanks to all the years training they would be ready.

"You right, I'm just worrying over nothing." Kushina said calming down, they would be fine after all, it was just team assignments today and they would have a long way to go before they actually got to go on any kind of real mission.

"All right, you two get going." Minato said grabbing his own things so he could head to his office and deal with the paperwork.

"We'll see you both after the team selections." Natsumi said as she and Naruto ran out and blurred away in a burst of speed.

"You really think those two are ready for all this, Natsumi already has enough stress as it stands with the kyubbi sealed in her and Kami forbid the village finds out what Naruto really is." Kushina said worried.

"Hey, none of that now." Minato said gently giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Natsumi and Kyubbi have an agreement in place, we know that the fox won't try anything on her since the semi get along. And the fact that Naruto knows who his real mother is, accepts it, and still treats us as family shows that they are more then ready for any kind of stress life and the village can throw at them." Minato assured her making her take another deep breath.

"You right, I'm just being paranoid." Kushina said smiling at him, another kiss was given and she watched as her husband streaked away.

' _Still, I can't help but feel something is going to happen. Guess i'll just have to wait and see if it is for better or for worse.'_ Kushina thought before heading inside.

* * *

Naruto and Natsumi laughed a bit as they streaked across the rooftops towards the academy, long since having mastered running with chakra and now used it daily as a control exercise of their own.

"So, who do you think will be on your team." Naruto called out.

"Not sure, I doubt it will be Shika or Choji since everyone expects they will form the new InoShikaCho Team like their parents did. I pray neither Pinky or Duck Butt are with me otherwise ill probably end up killing them. Maybe Kiba and Shino, with how good my nose is we could make an effective tracking team. What about you? Hoping you end up with Kenji and Kiana?" Natsumi asked glancing over.

"Yeah hopefully, dad knows we make an effective team already with all the trouble we cause around the village. Not to mention he has seen us fight, why split up a team that is already built." Naruto pointed out, it was sound logic seeing how they already were in the mindset of an active cell just without the instructor.

"You make a good point." Natsumi hummed as she thought it over, soon enough the familiar sight of the academy came into view. Being one to always make an entrance, when Natsumi saw an open window to their class she hopped towards it, leapt of the frame, and landed in an action pose on Iruka's death. Unfortunately the only one in the room to see it was Shikamaru who was asleep and Shino who didn't care, this caused her to sweat drop awkwardly.

"Smooth oh sister of mine, make a massive ass of yourself to no one." Naruto said walking in through the door to his seat like a normal person.

Natsumi bristled and closed her eyes."Shut up Jerk, you've made flashier entrances then that for lesson reason." She said hopping down.

"She's got you there Naruto, remember you did once detonate a paint bomb instead of a smoke bomb to make an entrance and covered the whole first row and Iruka-Sensei in orange paint." Shikamaru said sleepily before going back to well sleep.

"Yeah but the difference between those was that, mine was funny and Natsumi's just made her look like a dork standing on a teacher's desk." Naruto replied, this in turn earned a smack by his passing sister.

The room quieted from there as new Genin began to wander in and find a seat, friends sat with friends to hope they would be placed on the same team, enemies sat far away from each other for the opposite reason. Soon Naruto peaked his head up from where it was laying down when he caught the familiar scent of dog and cat close by.

For the new day Kenji and Kiana had decided to change their looks. Kiana now wore a blue and silver battle skirt with Two kunai holsters on each hip and a shuriken pouch added to it, Thigh high blue socks and blue shinobi sandals completed the look with her headband around her neck and her usual blue face mask keeping her the same.

Kenji had gone simpler keeping his black shirt but now had a light grey coat loaded with pockets and the hood down showing his black hair, metal arm guards with claw gloves rested on his hands each with a Kunai launcher mechanism on each. Black Shinobi pants and sandals completed the look.

"Ha, see you two decided to change things around now that we are Genin. Never pegged you as someone to wear a battle skirt Kiana." Naruto said smiling at his two friends.

"Yeah, thought it was about time for me to be taken serious and when your shirt is little more then a bra with some extra covers, well its time to add more armor to your body and these are the best I could find for that." Kiana said.

"See you decided to add a bit more color to yourself as well." Kenji said as he and Kiana took their seats next to him. It was true, Naruto had switched his black shirt for read and his Kunai holsters for the same. He also added red tail designs going down the arms of his coat, more or less the whole design was to add more of his own subtle mockery to the village of who his real mom was.

"Can we stop talking about clothes now, were Shinobi not gossiping girls?" Kiana said really wanting this silly conversation to end.

"Yeah, yeah sure, so you think your dad will end up putting us on a team together. I hope he does, I doubt I could leave this little pack of mine behind." Kenji said trying to take this serious, but the bouncing in his chair and the excited tail wags from Takamaru did not help that image.

"I'm a firm believer he will, we're effective together so why split us up and try to force us on teams we won't be able to properly work with." Naruto said to reassure them.

Their conversation died when the door opened again and loud shouting was heard, Sakura and Ino were once again trying to be first in class so they could sit next to their precious Sasuke.

"You ever wonder if those two have a brain cell between them." Kiana asked with a glare at them, The cat girl absolutely despised fan girls with a burning passion. To her they were weak examples of Kunoichi and sullied their good name.

"Considering in all the time they have been here, neither one of them has figured out sasuke sits in the middle of his desk unless someone else claims the seat next to him, so they could both sit with him, i'm gonna take an educated guess and say no." Kenji said.

"I would pity the poor duck butt, if he wasn't so much of an emo child." Naruto said smirking, his sister making the connection between Sasuke's hair and a ducks rear end was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"All right all of you quite down."Iruka said as he walked into the classroom.

"Hey sensei, what the hell is Natsumi doing here, this is the graduation class not the flunky room." Kiba said with a sly smirk making the other's laugh and Natsumi to gloom a bit. However that stopped a second later when a kunai flew across the room and impaled the chair a bare millimeter in front of Kiba's family jewels.

"Dog boy, unless you want to find out what it feels like to be Neutered then keep your damn mouth shut." Naruto growled glaring at him and making Kiba shiver.

"That's enough, Kiba that is no way to talk to your fellow ninja. Natsumi may not have passed the exam but, she did earn her way here through other means. And Naruto, even if they threaten your sister please don't antagonize others." Iruka said with a harsh tone, Naruto nodded and retrieved his knife before sitting down.

Now, as of today you are all Leaf Shinobi of the village, I wish from here I could tell you thing's get easier but, they don't. However, you have worked hard and trained hard and I am confident you will be able to make yourselves into legends if you keep on this path." Iruka said, making it clear he was proud of all of them.

"Now, for what you all want to hear. The Team Selections." Iruka said grabbing a clipboard and began to ready.

"Kami my cousin is an idiot, I feel like I owe you an apology for that Naruto." Kenji said as they tuned out to talk until they heard their names.

"Na, you weren't the one who made the comment Kenji. If you had I would have gone after you balls." Naruto said dismissing that.

"By the way please don't bring up neutering again, that's like one of the worst fears a dog and an Inuzuka has." Kenji said.

Naruto chuckled and nodded."All right I won't bring it up again unless I need to make my point clear to you or someone else from your clan." Naruto said, not that he very much would unless they piss him off. He had nothing against Kenji's aunt Tsume since the women often was nice to him.

"Team Seven will be Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha led by Kakashi Hatake." Naruto heard Iruka say and perked up, glancing over he looked and chuckled at his sister's look of horror as she face planted on the desk with a groan. The cheer that Sakura gave was enough to hurt his ears however so he did no appreciate that.

"Team Eight with consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga led by Kurenai Yuki." Iruka said, less reaction from that group outside of Kiba's cheer. Naruto swore however he saw Hinata look slightly gloomy and mumble she wouldn't be with Natsumi.

"Team nine is still in rotation, Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka led by Asuma Saratobi." Iruka said, Ino groaned and complained about being teamed with the two slacker's.

"Finally Team Eleven will be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Kenji Inuzuka, and Kiana Yukinomiko led by Anko Mitarashi." Iruka said, for some reason Naruto noticed he shivered when he read that name.

"All of you are excused for lunch, return in one hour to meet with your Jonin commander." Iruka said letting them go for a quick break so they could be ready in the near future for their sensei.

"Was I the only one who noticed that Iruka-sensei seemed to shiver when he said are Sensei's name?" Kenji asked as he pulled out some food from his bag. The other two did the same from two storage scrolls.

"No, I noticed it to actually. It almost seemed like he was nervous about are Sensei." Naruto said thinking it over, he couldn't quite place it but he could have sworn he heard the name Anko somewhere before, maybe his dad mentioning it in passing or something.

"Well, whoever this Anko is, I hope she is at least a good teacher. From what I heard about some of the other jonin, Kakashi is a preverbal smut fanatic who is always late for anything baring an A-Rank mission or higher, Asuma is a lazy man who spends way to much time playing Shogi and smoking, Kurenai is decent although she does favor Kunoichi a bit." Kiana said, those three were the worst seeing how she had never heard of the other instructors.

"So with luck, we got a decent Sensei." Naruto said hopefully, he wanted someone who could teach them all kinds of things outside the normal for Shinobi. They were Team Outcast as well as Team Eleven, they liked not fitting the mold of the world.

"With luck, we got an interesting Sensei." Kiana said, they way she said that spoke differently, she hoped they got a sensei who would accept them.

"Well, I certainly can fit that role." A sly voice said behind them making them freeze, a hand with a kunai suddenly shot out and wrapped around Kiana's neck as a women with purple hair tied up to look spikey and her eyes were a dark brown that danced with mischief and slight sadistic glee.

"Who are you?" Kiana asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice, eyes on the kunai warily.

"Why, I am the fabulous person you were just speaking about. I believe you called me an interesting Sensei." Anko said smirking at them.

"You, you're are new Sensei?" Naruto asked, now he knew where he had heard of her. She was the happy-go-lucky sadist in T&I his dad dealt with a lot, she was gonna be teaching them?

"That's right kiddies, your stuck with me until I either say your ready, or I end up killing you with my methods." She said with a smirk still plastered on her face, something told them they would soon come to hate that look.

"So what are you doing here now? We were supposed to meet are sensei's in an hour." Kenji asked.

"Oh, I thought hey, why don't I have lunch with my new cute little student's." She told them, though it sounded nice they weren't so sure.

"So enough sitting around here all day, roof in five minutes otherwise I'm sending a snake after you." She said before vanishing in a poof.

"What do you think she meant by sending a snake after us?" Kenji said after a minute of silence.

"Kenji, let me ask you an honest question. Do you really want to find out?" Kiana asked.

"No, I do not, lets go." Kenji said, and just like that the trio hurriedly grabbed their things and headed for the roof so they did not incur the wrath of their Sensei this early on.

* * *

When they got there, they found Anko sitting on the railing near some benches munching on a plate of Dango.

"Come on kiddies, come have a seat." She called waving them over.

"So allow me to be the first to welcome you all to Team Eleven, or as I really hope we keep calling it, Team Outcast." Anko said once they came over and sat.

"Oh you heard about that didn't you Sensei?" Kenji asked, he half expected her to start scolding them for that kind of reckless behavior. However to his, and the other's, extreme surprise Anko leaned back and gave a deep laugh nearly falling off the railing.

"Heard about it? Kid if I didn't have my job on the line as a Jonin and didn't want to deal with all the paperwork that would have come with it, I probably would have been out there helping you three." She admits to them.

"Seriously, most people would have probably scolded us for that kind of behavior, not be here singing are praises for the kind of stunts we pull." Kiana said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, kitty cat, I hate to break the news to you, I am not like most people. I'm more like you guys, the kind of person who takes normal and punts it out the living room window. Seriously I had to beg hands and knees to be able to get you guys as my team." She freely admitted.

"You wanted us as a team." Naruto said surprised again anyone would want them together under them.

"Hell yeah, you three are the kind of kids I could actually stand teaching. The kind who break the normal rules of society and bring a little fun into the world, most people don't even have the nerve to do that." Anko told them.

They took a moment to let those words sink in, at first they had been wary of Anko because of how she acted towards them in the classroom. But, here seeing her like this made them realize she was the perfect person to fit into the little social crazy group they had put together and would probably make them even more crazy than they already were.

"Well, now that we have that all cleared up how about some info to share around. Here, ill be nice and go first. My name is Anko Mitarashi, I enjoy training, scaring Idiots, torturing people with Ibiki, and Dango. I hate a certain white snake, perverts and idiots, and anyone who touches my Dango. My current dream is to make my old sensei pay for his crimes and maybe if I have time make you three into legends." She said all with a smirk and a Dango stick between her teeth.

"Guess ill go next, my name is Kenji Inuzuka. I like my partner, hunting, night time, training, my friends and most of my family. I dislike my cousin when he is an idiot, cats except for Kiana, and baths. My dream is to become the greatest Inuzuka since the founding of are clan." Kenji said with a bark from Takamaru to have him agree.

"I'll go now, my name is Kiana Yukinomiko, I enjoy training, being with my friends, warm days and relaxing in the sun, Catnip, sweets of any kind, and music. I hate dogs except Takamaru and Kenji, baths as well, perverts, and those who can't deal with the fact I'm part cat. My dream is to one day avenge my clan and bring it peace by starting fresh here." Kiana said crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Me last I guess, Names Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like training, my sister, my family, my friends, ramen, and sleep. I hate bullies, the time it takes to cook ramen, and those who would hurt my sister because of her burden. My dream is to one day become a master of Fuinjutsu and help someone special to me." Naruto said with a firm nod and smile.

"Im gonna assume, the person you want to save is your mother currently locked up tight in your sister." Anko said smirking at the dumbfounded look at Naruto's face.

"How did you—" Naruto started trying to make sense of what she just said, how did she know his secret?

"Your dad filled me in one that key bit of info, said if I was going to be training you, better to have the full facts then going in half cocked. Honestly Fuzzy, I couldn't care less if you are related to the Kyubbi. You have never attacked the village and you sure as hell don't act like some kind of vicious creature who needs to be locked up so your secret is safe with me." Anko said, Naruto took a bated breath, that had been to nerve racking.

"Now onto the more unpleasant bit of news I have for you three." Anko said, although she didn't look like it pained her all that much to actually have to deliver the news.

"The real Genin test right?" Naruto said confusing his two friends.

"Dead on the money Fuzzy, of the students who graduated only about four teams will be able to fully be accepted into Genin. The academy test was just a way to take a peak at the hopefuls, now its time to see if you have any actual skill or if that is all just hot air." Anko said

The three nodded and payed attention, they didn't intend to whine or complain. They were going to take this seriously and actually do well on this test to make sure they got accepted as full shinobi.

' _Good, they intend to take this seriously and act like grown ups. At least I won't have to deal with any whiney kids._ ' Anko thought.

"I expect all of you to meet me at Training Grounds 44 tomorrow, seven A.M. sharp, you fail to show up and you can kiss your spot on this team goodbye." Anko said before standing, her meal finished she turned to leave, however a thought graced her mind and she turned back to them.

"Oh and a word of advice, don't bring any food with you, the tigers tend to be able to smell those kind of things." She said before jumping away with a laugh.

The trio looked at each other before a collective thought ran through all three of their minds.

' _What have we gotten are selves into?'_

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am back yet again.**  
 **So what did you all think of this, did many of you come to expect me to place Anko on the team as their sensei or were you expecting something else to come to pass.**  
 **A note today, Sunday is now the official update day for this story, work has just been crazy lately and this is the best time.**  
 **Until next time, like, review and all that. PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Genin test… In reverse?

Talking

 _Thinking._

 **Demon/Boss summon talking**

 _ **Demon/Boss summon thinking.**_

 ***Jutsu***

"So how do you like your new team." Naruto asked his sister absentmindedly while slurping some noodles, after they had finished meeting their sensei's he and her decided to grab some food as a pick-me-up when they discovered there teams and if they were bad.

By the fact that Natsumi was on her seventh bowl of ramen, things probably went less then stellar.

"God they are horrible, first of all sakura is completely useless outside of the academy. Kakashi asked are likes, dislikes, dreams and stuff, multiple times she didn't finish her thought, looked at sasuke and squealed. Even Kyubbi was complaining about her ears ringing after that." Natsumi started earning a chuckle from Naruto about his mother.

Next we have the ever brooding Uchiha, you know I get it his brother almost killed his clan and is now a rouge but why is he so broody. He still has his mom, most of his clan, and people who actually want to be his friend yet he feels like he is this superior ninja who looks down on all others like he is a god or something, it's infuriating." Natsumi continued.

"I believe mom said it best, ignore the egotistical one's and leave them to deal with their eye infections themselves. Just try to keep things civil for atlas Mikoto's sake." Naruto said, Mikoto while in addition to being the matriarch of the Uchiha was also his godmother so they tended to get along, she even showed him a few low rank fire Jutsu.

"All right but, if he start's shit you can bet ill knock him on his chicken headed ass." Natsumi said.

"I think that's the most I have ever heard you curse, anyway what about kakashi, he as bad as everyone say's he is?" Naruto asked.

"Are you kidding, HE'S WORSE. First of all he was three hours late to meet us, second as we were talking to him he was reading Jirayia's books right in front of us. And worst of all, I believe he wants to favor the uchiha as some kind of recompense for how he acted to his old teammate meaning I'm only gonna have training with mom and dad to go with, well and whatever you and kyubbi are willing to give." Natsumi said, the last part in a low voice to avoid others hearing.

"Well, don't worry, knowing mom and dad they'll help fill in the blanks. Besides you already have a ton of training from them and are probably way ahead of where those two are so no harm done right." Naruto said.

"Ha, yeah I guess your right." Natsumi said and finished her ramen, paying for the bowls the two left heading different ways.

"Hey, aren't you coming back home. Mom and dad said that everyones coming over tonight for a get together with Jirayia back in town?" Natsumi asked looking as he left.

"You go on ahead and tell them i'll be there in a little while, I got a few things I need to take care of before I get back revolving around tomorrow's Genin test." Naruto said glancing back, Natsumi shivered when she saw the smirk on his face. Many had learned to fear that smirk because when it came out, the inner fuzzy trickster came out and someone was about to be pranked. So choosing the smart option she nodded and left the area as fast as possible, heading to tell her dad to prep the ANBU for a Code Fuzzy.

' _Now, how can I make Anko-Sensei's life a living hell tomorrow.'_ He thought deviously as he headed to meet up with his friend's.

* * *

The next day team outcast looked up to see the imposing sight before them, they stood in front of a large fenced off forest filled to the brim with massive ominous trees looming over them, sounds of wild animals and insects louder then they should be, and worst of all the smell of absolute fear and death. A single thought passed through their minds as they stared up at the grounds of doom.

 _'Home sweet home.'_ They thought.

Unknown to almost everyone in the village Team Outcast was probably the only one's who had spent more time within the Forest Of Death then their sensei, to them it was the perfect training grounds to not only hone their skills but practice their more secretive techniques and their animal sense's.

"Welcome kiddies, this behind me is the charming little hell hole known as the Forest Of Death." Anko said looking down at them from her spot on top of the fence, if she expected them to be pissing themselves she was proven wrong when they simply nodded. So with that she hopped down.

"So then, since I am not like most teachers and don't want a bunch of pansy students I have to babysit I have devised a very specific test, one I believe only your particular group can pass." She explained.

"What kind of test are we talking about." Kiana asked crossing her arms, she had an idea in mind but wanted it confirmed.

"Simple, in a few minutes-after we get some things settled-I am going to head into the forest. Your job in the time span of oh let say a day, is to find me and put one scratch me in any shape or form. Blocks don't count so don't even think about whining, you do this and your Genin, if not then I get to chuck your butts right back into the academy." She explained.

"First though you need to sign these, this way I can't get in trouble if one of you gets munched." She said handing them a set of wavers to sign. As they did she took a moment to study them and noticed two things that hadn't been there the day before, first the cat girl had a large silver folding war fan strapped to her back obviously making her a wind type user if she had it, second the dog boy was now carrying a Chokuto on his belt.

 _'That's odd in and of itself, i've never seen an Inuzuka carrying around a weapon that didn't work in conjunction with their family style. Maybe this kids trying to break the normal for them, would explain why he is on this team. I'll have to watch kitten, if she knows how to use that war fan I may be in some deep shit. Ha, wonder if Fuzzy has any hidden tricks up his sleeve.'_ She thought.

"So you said this test was specific for are team, what did you mean?" Kenji asked out of curiosity when they handed back their forms.

"Well, lets say by some miracle you end up passing this little test of mine, if you did then I intend to make this team a tracking and interrogation team." She said, she had thought about having them be assassination but she soon realized on thing, though they were silent they always seemed to know the best ways to get info out of people, she had seen them do things like that once or twice and it impressed her.

"Well, now that this is settled you kiddies have ten minutes till you can start, see you later probably." She said before vanishing in a * **Shunshin** * into the forest.

The three looked at each other and smirked.

"How long until she figures out that it's not us being tested to see if we can be her students but, she is being tested to see if she can be are teacher?" Kiana asked her smirk hidden by her face mask.

"Oh, give it ten minutes and we'll probably hear the first scream." Kenji said, Takamaru snickered on his head and barked.

"Ten minutes? I give it two before she hits the first trap." Naruto said.

* * *

Anko snickered to herself as she jumped through the branches of the tree's, this was going to be so much fun messing with the kiddies and seeing if they could actually even find her.

When she had first gotten this assignment to be team eleven's sensei she had assumed she would hate it, she had absolutely no patience for any kind of kids and dealing with them for an extended period of time did not sit well with her.

However, when she had first heard which team she was teaching her initial fears had been put to rest, they didn't act like fresh little punks straight out of the academy who thought they were almighty and would live forever. The three of them were ready warriors who accepted they needed to get stronger, weren't about to go and whine about how hard things were and were actually going to put in the effort to learn and grow as ninja and odds are that would save their lives.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she stopped on a nearby branch and looked around, she could swear she heard a faint sizzling sound and she had no idea where it was coming from. Looking around she grew even more confused until she looked down, and their were about five explosive tags under her.

"Wha-" Was all she got out before BOOM, she was sent flying in a rain of multicolored paint bombs and stopped herself from face planting on the ground just barely.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT." She yelled wiping stray paint off her face, she was about to march off when her foot was yanked out from under her and whipped her upwards until gravity returned and she landed fast first into a large puddle of mud.

She growled as she pulled herself out and wiped the mud away, taking a kunai she slashed the rope on her ankle and stood.

"If those three have anything to do with this, I swear I'm gonna-" She was stopped once again mid rant when the sound of something clicking was heard, looking down she realized she had been moving while she ranted and just hit a trip wire. Before she even had time to think multiple balloons filled with some form of liquid hit her dead on and made her fall over onto her back.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU THREE AND HITTING PEOPLE IN THE FACE?" She yelled out knowing they could hear her.

No answer came and she growled, standing she kept moving now being far more cautious then she had been before and taking things slow. This worked for about two hundred feet before she hit another trip wire, this time nothing hit her, instead she stumbled back as two logs came down and smashed together, her face a mix of terror and confusion.

 _'Are these brats trying to kill me?'_ She screamed in her head as she took off like a bullet to find a place to hide, a bad idea as moments later she was pelted by numerous traps and pranks.

* * *

Elsewhere, watching things from afar in a safe place, Naruto and the others watched Anko with great interest as she made her way through the boobytrapped woods. You see, the night before they had spent many hours filling up the forest with as many prank items and non lethal boobytraps as they could make, thus far Anko had barely hit a hundredth of the traps including the only semi lethal trap.

"You think we were a bit to cruel with all these traps?" Kenji asked munching on some snacks they had brought.

"We had to make sure they she is a strong person otherwise do you really think she would be able to teach us, we're not normal people Kenji and we can't have a sensei who will assume that and break when we don't behave like they expect us to." Kiana pointed out.

"Besides we only layered the first ring of the forest with traps, if she can get through that then we can go and find her and land the strike to pass her test, she proves to us she can handle are weirdness and we prove to her that we are ready to be Genin." Naruto said.

"Yeah supposed your right, she has done pretty well so far." Kenji pointed out.

"Ahh but remember, she hasn't even reached the seals yet." Naruto said.

* * *

Back with Anko she was slowly becoming a nervous wreck, pecking around corners and checking everything before she even moved a foot ahead.

'This is insane, the Jonin are the one's who are supposed to be giving the test yet i feel like I'm the one being tested.' She thought to herself.

Finally she came to a clearing that seemed empty, scanning everything in sight just to make sure, however. Finally when she deemed it safe she stepped in and took a breath, only for a moment later a large seal to glow and her to be covered in honey.

"OH COME ON." She whined and began moving again, no place was safe as far as she was concerned and she needed to keep moving.

For the next half hour it was a game of dodge the seal for her, everywhere she went some kind of seal or another was painted in a random spot with a random effect. Sometimes she was covered with something, sometimes she was chanced by animals, sometimes something crazy would happen to her senses or just confuse her and think she was huffing some kind of drug.

Finally she reached then end and found no more seals, she nearly weeped by this point. Her clothes were almost completely shredded and matted with paint, her hair was a mess, she looked like a clown gave her make up advice. She was simply a mess and collapsed right there on the spot.

"Ok, ok thats it I give up. I can't deal with any more of these insane damn traps, if you brats don't want me as your sensei then just tell me and ill find someone else but for the love of Kami no more." she yelled hoping they heard her, she panted as darkness began to creep into her vision. the last thing she saw before she slipped into the bliss of darkness were three pairs of feet landing in front of her.

* * *

The next thing Anko knew she was blinking her eyes awake in some kind of dimly lit wooden room.

"I told you two we went to far, we were meant to make a point not mentally break her or something like that." A voice off to her left said, was that dog boy?

"Ok, ok we get it Kenji, we went way overboard on the traps and need to apologize for it. Kami you don't have to rub it in." Another said, that was fuzzy.

With a groan Anko pushed herself off whatever she was laying on, which turned out to be a surprisingly comfortable bed. Glancing around she saw her three students all sitting at a table talking with each other.

"Where am I?" She asked squinting as she looked around.

"Anko-sensei, glad to see your finally awake." Naruto said rushing over and checking her to make sure she didn't have any injuries.

The events of the test suddenly sprang up in her mind and she jumped back half expecting some crazy trap to come flying out of no where and cover her with paint or eggs or something.

"No, no I am not dealing with any more of you three's crazy traps. Just tell me now who you want and ill ask the hokage to get them as your sensei." Anko said.

"Anko-sensei, what are you talking about. We don't want any other sensei, hell your probably the only sensei we could actually want." Kenji said clearly confused.

"Oh really, then why was the forest filled to the brim with traps?" Anko asked accusingly.

"To make sure that you can survive being around us and not get hurt when things turn bad." Kiana said in a calm tone.

This took a minute for Anko to process, when it finally hit her she answered with the most intelligent question she could come up with at the moment.

"Wha?" She asked.

The three chuckled before turning serious.

"Anko, we know about how bad you have it with the fact that you were Orochimaru's apprentice and him turning traitor ended up ruining your life with half the village hating you." Naruto said making her stiffen." Well, in some ways we have it the same as you and in other's we have it differently." Naruto said starting before pointing to Kenji.

"For Kenji it's his clan, even though the Inuzuka care for the pack more then anything they see him as an outsider, a lone wolf, someone who doesn't belong because he is different then them." Naruto said.

"For Kiana it's her past, yes she may have come here looking for a home but no one seems to accept her, they all see her as nothing more then a girl from a different ninja village who they think will turn traitor any time like they think you will." Naruto continued.

"And for me, it's my sister and my mother. Everyone in the village despite what my dad says just keeps seeing Natsumi as the kyubbi, they all hate her for it and they hate me because they think I should be with them calling her a freak rather then defending her. Not to mention I constantly give them hell whenever they do decide to try something against her." Naruto finished.

Anko thought over those words, suddenly a lot of things like the traps and the forest and everything made sense. Even if she had a rough life they were showing her that joining them would not increase her standing, if anything it would make her hated more. They wanted her to make sure she could handle it, odd since she was supposed to be the teacher but she saw where they were coming from. They had just as rough of lives as her and didn't want her to get sucked into their problems if she couldn't deal with them. Well damn it she was going to be dealing with them for one reason now, they were her brats and no one else's.

"Well, I will say this. This has been the oddest Genin test that has ever been given in the history of the Leaf Village but I can honestly say it was a good one." She said smirking which they mirrored.

"I get what you guys did, and I understand where you coming from so understand I don't care. I don't care who comes at us with what, you are now officially my brats and anyone who messes with you I will gladly feed to a snake." She said standing.

"And your are sensei, who if anyone gives a hard time will discover just what it means to get payback from Team Outcast." Naruto said.

"All right then, in that case Team Eleven is officially formed and Team Outcast is now an unofficial team of Konoha. Now I just have one last question to ask you." She said.

"Where they hell are we?" She asked.

* * *

Anko smiled a bit as she stood in line next to the other Jonin commanders who had been given team's, after her and the kiddies had finished talking they went their separate ways to prepare for the start of their real training tomorrow.

"All right everyone, lets get things started here. Kakashi, how did team seven do?" Minato asked looking at his former student.

"They passed but, only barely. They failed the initial bell test because they couldn't work together and only managed to pass the second when Sasuke and Natsumi fed Sakura." Kakashi explained.

"Kind of saw that one coming, all right what about team eight." Minato asked Kurenai.

"The team passed, we will need to work on how Kiba acts and boosting Hinata's confidence but I can see them making a well rounded tracking team." Kurenai said calming.

"Good, next is team Ten." Minato said.

"They passed just fine, we are gonna have a few thing's to work on if I plan to get them up to stuff like the old InoShikaCho team but other then that they will do well." Asuma said taking a drag from his smoke.

"Try to make sure not to focus all their skill right there, we have had that team before so some nation has bound to come up with a weakness for it." Minato told him, he could already see that problem happening.

"Will do." Asuma said nodding.

"Finally we have team Eleven." Minato said, at this all eyes turned to Anko who's smirk sent shivers down their spines.

"Not only did they pass with flying colors, I already plan to get them to help me interrogate prisoners. Those three are lethal when they work together and their devious little minds can make even though toughest man squeal. All in all they earn their spots as Genin and then some." She said.

Minato felt a swell of pride inside him when Anko said that, he always wanted to praise Naruto for his accomplishments more since he wasn't his born son and this would be something to celebrate.

"All right then, in that case your dismissed." Minato said deciding to have a talk with both his children when they got home for dinner.

The other Jonin nodded and left, Anko smirked as she left through the windows and made her way towards her favorite restaurant to get herself some well earned dango.

After everything that had happened today she had begun to realize that being the brats sensei was going to be one hell of a ride yet she had a feeling she was going to enjoy it every step of the way. And when that road finally ended she was going to look at her students with pride at the legends they had become.

Yep, life for Team Outcast was about to get a whole lot more exciting.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and Gentlemen, how are you.**  
 **So sorry for the late update folks, had a few family commitments I had to take care of the last week so I didn't have the most time to update but here it is finally.**  
 **Hope you all enjoyed my twist on the Genin test, I mean come on Naruto's a freaking Kitsune who are BORN tricksters, it would be blasphemy to do anything less then what I have cooked up in this chapter.**  
 **So a heads up, I have found another free day in my schedule and plan to fill it with a fourth story, yes it will be Naruto but, it wouldn't be the Naruto you know. Things are about to get a bit, on the wild Kung Fu side.**  
 **Anyway that's all for now like, review and all that. PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Start the training…OF PAIN.

Talking

 _Thinking._

 **Demon/Boss summon talking**

 _ **Demon/Boss summon thinking.**_

 ***Jutsu***

The day after the very unusual Genin test marked the first day of training. Team eleven currently stood outside the gates of the forest of death once again however this time they looked much more relaxed since they knew they wouldn't be making a prank run.

While Kiana and Kenji looked excited and ready for the day to come,Naruto seemed deep thought, thinking over something that had occurred the night before that had him contemplating.

 ***Flashback***

That evening after the Genin exams Naruto and Natsumi stood on their living room with all their family around them congratulating them on a job well done, even Jirayia and tsunade was there saying they had a special surprise for them for passing the test.

"Oh, I couldn't be more proud of you both." Kushina said hugging them both, proud beyond measure that their achievements.

"Thank's mom, we probably couldn't have done it without your's and dad's help with training." Natsumi said.

"By the way Naruto, nice touch with the prank maze." Kushina said ruffling her son's hair, he didn't just get his trickster side from his real mother after all.

"Thanks." He said chuckling sheepishly.

"Anyway, now that all of us are here we have a special announcement." Jirayia said getting everyone's attention, he and Tsunade then walked up to Naruto and Natsumi respectively and smiled at them.

"The two of us having been watching you since you were brought to this home, we've seen you grow, we've seen you play, and we've seen you start on your path to become legends. It only seems fair that you be the one's to carry on are legacy." Jirayia said taking the toad contract off his back and gave it to Naruto, Minato and the Gama agreed he would be the next summoner. Tsunade did the same pulling the slug contract out of her pocket and handed it to Natsumi.

"Carry these with pride, they will help you become just as famous as us before you." Tsunade told them.

While Natsumi looked ecstatic about being able to sign the Slug contract, Naruto looked a bit down trodden which caught everyone's attention.

"Naruto is everything ok, aren't you excited about being a toad summoner?" Minato asked confused.

"Believe me, i'm thrilled that you would actually choose me to do this but, I can't be the summoner for the toads." Naruto said handing the contract back.

"What, why not kid?" Jirayia said confused as well and slightly hurt, he figured Naruto would have jumped for joy at the thought.

Naruto didn't answer, instead he reached behind him and put his hand on a near invisible seal on his back, pushing chakra into it, it burst into smoke revealing a large crimson red and orange scroll with a very familiar fox on it.

"The reason is, i'm already a duel summoner and can't have a third." Naruto said taking it off his back and letting the other's see.

"I don't recognize this contract, but I assume it has to do with your mother." Jirayia said taking it and inspecting it.

"Yep, that's her contract, the Kitsune Contract." Naruto said.

"Don't you mean fox?" Natsumi asked now looking at it, it was pretty impressive.

"Nope, I mean literally kitsune, though I do have the Fox Contract as well hence the duel summoner status. See mom explained it like this, true foxes and kitsunes are fundamentally different because Foxes can only use Chakra where-as Kitsune had the natural ability to wield Yokai or demon chakra." Naruto explained as he took the contract back.

"So you wield both because your mother is the nine tailed fox spirit, hence you being a sort of lord of foxes." Minato said summing up the earlier point.

"Bingo." Naruto said happy none of them seemed upset at this.

"Do your teammates know?" Minato asked.

"Kenji and Kiana were with me when mom gave me the contracts, they knew from day one and kept it a secret from me since if word got out someone signed the contract any summoner would be after me since Kitsune's tend to be hunted by most other summons because of their connection to the nine tails, ironically the slugs and toads are the only one's who don't have a grudge against them." Naruto said.

"Then do you plan to tell your sensei since she is a snake summoner?" Jirayia asked.

That was a good damn question.

 ***Flashback Ends***

Naruto contemplated over Jirayia's final question while he waited for his sensei to show up, he wasn't fully sure of the answer since even though she was a snake summoner Anko didn't seem to have anything against him being the son of the kyubbi and the snakes may have already told her about his connection's to them. He was suddenly pulled out of his thought's when his danger sense kicked in and caused him to kick backwards right into Anko's—who was trying to sneak up on him—chest.

"Oww, Damn brat you got one hell of a kick." Anko said wincing as she landed on her ass.

"Rule for the wise sensei, never sneak up on an animal." Naruto said.

"Noted, anyway my cute brats welcome to your first day of training. Now normally I would have already seen the basic's of what your skills are from the Genin test but, since you decided to use that to test me, we will have to assess them fully today." Anko said.

"I take it we will be training in the forest sensei." Kiana asked looking up at the looming tree's.

"Correct kitten." Anko said earning a hiss from Kiana for the jabbing nickname.

"The first test I want you to preform is simple, we will be seeing how fast you are and how good your senses are. Without using a map or anything I want you to make it to where I have set up a training ground's within the forest as fast as possible." She said opening the gate for them.

The three looked at each other and nodded before rushing in, Kenji took the lead followed by Naruto with Kiana in the back.

"Do you have a scent we can follow Kenji?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, this place may have her scent almost anywhere but, I got a fresh wiff when we ran past her and can follow it to the training grounds. Come on, it's this way." Kenji said banking left with the other two right behind him and Takamaru.

* * *

It took roughly ten minute's before they reached the clearing where the scent was strongest, only for them to find Anko already there with a stopwatch.

"Hmm, took you nine minutes and twenty-six second's. Not bad for a couple of genin fresh out of the academy but, you three are better then that. Now the next test is to get an accurate idea of your accuracy and strength." She said pointing to some target dummies.

Nodding the three went over and grabbed the kunai she had set up for them, taking ten each they began throwing them at the target and embedding them into it to show how strong they were and how accurate they were.

"All right, above average strength and accuracy for a genin, about where I would place you guy's on the scale. Next up we need to get a grip on your stealth, i'll count to ten and you three hide as best you can." Anko said and shut her eyes, starting to count.

The three streaked off into the tree's around them and watched from afar when she finished, Anko did nothing at first before beginning to look around and seemed decently confused. Naruto smirked a bit to himself, stealth was one of their best area's with all the pranks and general upheaval they unleashed on the village.

After five minute's Anko huffed and sighed as she gave a signal they recognized as return, rather however then come back they didn't move an inch.

Anko smirked, her kiddies were smarter then average genin who would have fallen for the signal and revealed themselves. Only after ten minute's had passed did she speak.

"Ok the three of you are master's of stealth that's obvious, this time you can actually come back." Anko told them, heeding her words they did and found she nodded with approval when they arrived.

"Now, finally I want you to come at me with everything you have in a taijutsu spar. This will be our last test before I decide how we will be training for the foreseeable future." Anko said slipping into the opening stance of her snake style.

Naruto automatically went into the fox style, Kenji dropped onto all fours for his family style, and Kiana went to the basics of the academy style.

No one moved for minute's, each staring at each other in turn trying to get the other to move first. Finally after a leaf floated between the four the three genin rushed her as one. What followed was a battle of wits and cleverness.

Naruto weaved in between the various snake strikes from Anko, getting into her guard and aiming for non-lethal body shot's that would hopefully knock her off her feet long enough for Kenji to get in a real heavy handed blow. However, this proved easier said then done as Anko—like him—moved between his strikes and avoided letting his friend's get into her guard to double team her.

After a minute Naruto pulled back and observed from a distance while Kiana took up his spot, watching her move proved to be a death of information as he began to plan out strategies and moves he could use to actually hit her and do some form of damage.

 _'Her style is very much like my own, getting in close, strike where it hurt's, get out before they can retaliate. Hard to beat if you don't know the tricks of the trade but, she seems to have a rhythm that I can follow if I get enough time to see it.'_ He thought watching her more closely.

After another five minute's Kenji and Kiana broke away and got close to him.

"Got a plan yet Naruto, or are we just playing the analyzing game again." Kenji asked panting deeply, the snake mistress was giving him the run around and it was driving him crazy. He had fought Naruto before who was similar but, this was even more ridiculous then his style.

"Yeah, I got a plan." Naruto said getting back into his stance.

"Then let's end this game." Kiana said, the three were ready to attack again when Anko raised her hand's and stopped them.

"That's enough you three, this is only supposed to be an assessment of what you can and can't do, this isn't a serious spar yet." Anko said making them groan.

"Oh come on, we were just about to beat you." Kenji whined throwing his hand's up in anger.

"Hence why I stopped the fight, it's my job to beat you brat's into the ground not the other way around." Anko said unintentionally rhyming.

After taking out a clipboard, Anko began writing down all that she had found so far on and what she needed to train them on. She was impressed, Physically they were in better shape then most genin and they had a strong grasp of what worked for them. If they got faster and better with their animal like senses she had no doubt they would be a very affective search team.

"All right you three, take a seat and let's chat." Anko said making them sit.

"Now as a first assessment I'm impressed and I don't say that statement generally, the three of you are far over where you should be having just graduated meaning you have definitely been training outside of class like you should. Now your speed has a little to be desired but, for rookies it's not bad, accuracy leaves a lot to be desired but, you have a good amount of strength to pack into your throws. Stealth you have all but mastered and your taijutsu is above par as is your teamwork." Anko said before reaching into her back pocket.

"Now normally what we do next you wouldn't even begin until your chunnin but, I am a firm believer you can handle it." She said pulling out three cards of paper.

"If were going to be testing are nature affinity Sensei then you don't need to worry, we stole some of those from my dad a few year's back and tested." Naruto said making Anko deflate somewhat, she would have thought they would have been awed a bit after she used the paper.

 _'Damn it brat, stealing my thunder.'_ She grumbled in her mind as she put the paper's away.

"All right fine, if you already did it then what do you have for element do each of you have?" Anko asked with a small huff.

"I have a high affinity for wind and about a medium affinity for fire based Jutsu." Naruto said smiling.

 _'Suppose that make's sense, the wind is a small shock but his mother is the Kyubbi. Fire should come naturally to him.'_ Anko thought writing it down.

"I have a medium affinity for both earth and lightning." Kenji said smirking a bit in happiness.

' _Their's a surprise, most inuzuka have just an affinity for earth. Kenji must be a bit of a black sheep for having two, even more impressive that they are about medium.'_ Anko thought writing down Kenji's answer.

"And I have a strong affinity for wind." Kiana said calmly.

 _'Even I could have seen that, you're not carrying around that fan for lightning Jutsu.'_ Anko thought smugly as she wrote down Kiana's.

"Well, then that will make life easy, i'll go ahead and assume that you have in some way or another started on natural manipulation training. I'll help with that once we get your physical skills on par with what they will need to be for this particular type of team." Anko told them.

"Now then first thing we are gonna do is get your speed up to where I want it." Anko said, her sadistic grin coming back out in full force as she drew blood and performed a summoning jutsu. In front of her appeared three large viper snake's, all of whom looked hungry. The trio jumped to their feet in fright and began to back away.

"Now, the three of you are going to run the perimeter of Konoha, I expect you to be able to run a full lap in roughly ten minutes. Should you not do it in the time specified, you have to run the lap again and these three will try and take a chunk out of your's butts." Anko said.

"Best get going kiddies, time's a wasting." Anko said, the three snakes hissed and charged the pre-teens who took of like hell was chasing them…with three hellish vipers right on their asses.

Anko chuckled to herself as he students disappeared from sight and smirked victoriously to herself.

' _There, that should keep them busy for the next little while and it can be my own form of payback for that nightmare in the forest yesterday.'_ She thought before looking down at the clipboard.

' _These three are far better then any of the graduating class, their record's don't do them justice which is a bit odd. I need to tell the Hokage later about that and see if there is a reason for that. For right now I better prep this place for when they get back, assuming they get back anytime soon.'_ She thought and chuckled evil to herself before getting to work.

* * *

At the main gate's of konoha, two chunnin named Izumo and Kotetsu—the two jokingly named 'eternal gate guards of konoha.'—yawned lazily as they watched the main road waiting for something to happen.

"Kami I am bored out of my mind here." Izumo grumbled as he rested his head on his hand's.

"I know what you mean, for Kami sake can something happen already." Kotetsu wished, wish granted.

"OH MY KAMI, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE SNAKE'S. HOW CAN THEY CLIMB ON WALLS?" A loud voice yelled close by.

"DON'T CARE, FOCUS ON THAT JUST LATER. JUST RUN KAMI DAMN IT." Another female voice yelled.

"AHHH, WATCH THE TEETH, WATCH THE TEETH." A third voice yelled.

Confused the two leaned over just in time to see the three terrified blurs of Naruto, Kiana, and Kenji go speeding by them, dust trails kicking up behind them as they ran. Five second's later three massive snakes whizzed by as well hell bent on making the kids their midday lunch.

The two chunnin could only stare slack jawed at the scene that just ran by them, half wondering if that actually happened and the other half wondering if someone drugged their morning coffee the two looked at each other.

"Should we go and—" Kotetsu started before Izumo put a hand over his mouth.

"Dude, those snake's were obviously summon's and there is only one person I know who can summon snakes like that, do you really want to go and piss her off by interfering?" Izumo asked him seriously.

"Ok but should we at least tell someone about that?" Kotetsu asked again.

"As far as I am concerned, the two of us had a bad pot of coffee this morning and had a moment of hallucination. Much less painful to explain in the long run." Izumo said and went back to his chair.

Kotetsu thought it over for moment before shivering for an unknown—or known reason if you have ever met Anko—and followed his friends lead of turning the other way and not seeing a damn thing.

* * *

"Well, my cute brat's, hope you enjoyed your morning run." Anko said once her student's arrived back.

The three were panting and looked dead on their feet, even Naruto who was usually a ball of energy who could go on for hours looked slightly winded. All three were sporting very visible nicks from the snakes training to make them lunch and it was only thanks to sheer luck and an impressive amount of dodging did they get away without a bit.

"Sensei, I would just like to say for the record. You are a deceptive, sadistic and all around evil person who HAS WAY TO MUCH OF A FETISH FOR SNAKES." Kenji yelled laying on his back and panting.

"Aww, i'm touched fido, I didn't think you thought that highly of me after only one training session." She said with a chuckle.

"Can we please move on to something that doesn't involve us possibly being eaten by large snakes?" Kiana asked catching her breath finally.

"Yes, we may, the next part will be working on your senses so I set up an obstacle course that you will be running through with only your sense of hearing, smell and touch able to guide you." Anko said pointing to the course, said course was obviously a mile long at least and loaded with many, many prank traps similar what she had to go through the day before.

The three gulped when they saw it and realized that maybe the went way to far with how they tested Anko the day before and now some divine punishment was coming down on them as revenge.

"Now let's get everyone ready." She said quickly blindfolding them before they could protest and set them up at the starting line, the three sighed knowing clearly that there was no way they were going to be getting out of this.

As one the three rushed in and immediately were besieged by a literal mine field of traps and pranks, Anko sat off to the side in a tree happily munching on some Dango she brought and listening to the sounds of her brat's being tormented for the moment. This was actually not the real training she would be putting them through, this was simply some pay back for the day before in her own Anko-ish way.

After roughly an hour of pure hell in the form of a training exercise the three arrived at the finished covered head to toe in some form of paint, mud, flowers, feathers, and all manor of other objects they had encounters in the traps.

"Now wasn't that productive." Anko said hopping down next to them, the three turned and glared at her, pure hatred radiated off their form as they tried to incinerate her with just looks.

"Oh none of that right now, we still have the rest of the day." Anko said smirking again making the three gulp.

' _Oh yeah, this is gonna be a very fun day.'_ Anko thought as she looked at them.

And thus continued what the three would eventually look back on and call the beginning of the hell to come.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, it's me Tenzo.**  
 **Now I know this chapter isn't my best, this was more filler with some details I wanted to throw in. this chapter more serves as a way to introduce Naruto's summon contract and for me to have some jollies with Anko. Next chapter we begin the real stuff including a C-rank mission arc.**  
 **Until then, like, review, and all that. PEACE.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Real mission time.

Talking

Thinking.

 **Demon/Boss summon talking**

 _ **Demon/Boss summon thinking.**_

 ***Jutsu***

The month after training began was both rewarding and annoying as all hell for team eleven, it was rewarding for how they improved during the training sessions and annoying whenever they had to do any form of D-rank mission. Anko luckily was not a fan of them either so they tried to do as few as possible and only do the minimum number before they could do C-rank mission.

During the training they tended to do various exercises catered to what kind of team Anko envisioned for them, in the morning they did stealth, tracking and team work exercises before having lunch, after that it was combat drills and learning interrogation techniques at T&I division. Oddly the three found themselves thriving in the area and making fast comrades and friends out of the worker's there.

Today however, had them excited. It was time for them to grab their first C-rank mission ever and they wanted to get the show on the road and get some actual experience in the world.

The group stood in the mission room waiting as Team Eight finished up a D-rank mission before they could get their own mission.

"Ahh, team eleven, surprised to see you showing up here today. So we have a decent selection for D-rank mission's for today." Minato said reaching over to look at the pile and find them a mission.

"Actually Hokage sir, were here to pick up the team's first C-rank mission." Anko said smirking, Minato as well as the other chunnin looked slightly surprised. Team eleven didn't do the most missions around Konoha so they were unable to judge the skills they had, not that most of the missions showed off skill but, it was more for building up a reputation.

"Anko I don't think your team is ready for that kind of a mission, you have barely completed any D-rank missions outside of the required amount." Minato pointed out, inside though he was worried about Naruto since he didn't know if his son was ready for the danger's.

"Don't worry Sir, we've been training our asses off all month since we don't do a ton of those chores." Kenji said smirking, Kiana nodded behind him and Naruto grinned reassuringly at his dad, they were ready for this and he knew it.

"Besides, you really think the kids who can outwit the ANBU regularly can't handle some cannon fodder thugs?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow, she did have a point.

Minato thought it over for a minute as he debated whether or not she was right and they were ready, on one hand they hadn't done ton's of D-rank missions but, those were more for genin to learn teamwork and earn pocket money neither of which the three kids needed. And Minato had seen his son training a few times and saw vast improvement's in how he fought and how he worked as a tracker.

"All right, if you're sure your team is ready then I believe that I have the perfect mission." He said digging out a scroll from the C-rank basket, once he found it he tossed it to Anko to read.

"Missing persons case?" She asked after a minute reading it over, apparently a town known as Suimin no machi in the land of tea was facing a problem regarding some kidnapper's who were taking people at random out of their home. The contract was for a team to investigate and see if they could find the missing people and the kidnappers.

"Should be a simple mission, I imagine at most all you would face would be some bandits looking to make some money holding people for ransom." Minato said.

"Oh nice, we get to be detectives solving a crime." Kenji said a bit giddy at the thought, until Kiana smacked him on the back of the head.

"First of all calm down mutt, second we are shinobi not CSI Konoha for Kami sake." Kiana said shaking her head.

"Oh come on even you have to admit this is kind of cool." Kenji said which Kiana ignored even if she would admit in her head it sounded intriguing.

"Plus, this is the actual stuff we have been training for. A tracking and Interrogation mission to try and find the location of a group of bandits and rescue innocent people, that's what we were made for." Naruto said giggling, even he was getting excited at the idea of being detectives to solve a case.

"Well, sir, I think my team has spoken for me, Team Eleven hereby accepts C-rank missing person investigation mission." Anko said pocketing the scroll, Minato nodded and allowed them to leave and prepare for their departure. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had a bad feeling about all of this but, for now he put it out of his head and had faith his son and his friend's would be ok.

* * *

Twenty minutes after they had left the mission office to get packed and prepare for the long journey ahead of them, the land of tea was not close and it would probably take them three or four day's to actually get there.

"Man I can't believe you guys get to go on a C-rank mission when me and my band of moron's are still stuck doing chores." Natsumi whined as she stood with them waiting for their sensei.

"Don't worry to much about it Natsumi, Kakashi is bound to give you guy's a C-rank mission at some point right." Naruto assured her as he checked over his pack for the millionth time, he wanted to make sure nothing was forgotten and everything was in a few storage scroll's he had brought.

"Your guess is as good as mine, the man is so lazy and the fact that he is dad's student and doesn't really teach us much outside of teamwork exercises drives us up the wall to no end." Natsumi said huffing, she seriously guessed had it not been for the training she did after they were sent home with her parent's she would not even be a genin in training with the lame chores for missions and almost no training.

"I don't know what to tell you sis, maybe try talking to dad and see if he can get Kakashi's ass in gear and start taking this seriously." Naruto offered understanding why her sister was frustrated. If he had to put up with the banshee and duck butt all day on top of a lazy sensei, he would be flipping out to.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that, thank's Naruto." She said then checked the time and sighed.

"I got to get going for 'training' now, bring me back something cool from your mission." She said before running off to the usual practice field where she met her team.

"She does know were going on a serious mission and not vacation right?" Kenji asked watching the girl leave, she acted so odd at times yet he couldn't help but like her like a sister for it.

"Don't give her to much grief, you and Naruto would probably be in the same boat she is in regarding souvenirs if she was going on a mission like this." Kiana pointed out which the boy's ignored out of stubbornness.

"All right my cute brat's, hope everyone has everything they need and doesn't have to go to the bathroom cause we got to move are asses so let's get going." Anko said sauntering up and right past them as she walked out of the gate, the trio of Genin right behind her.

Once into the forest the group of four took off into the tree branches, hopping from one to another with the greatest of ease thanks to the chakra sticking exercises they had all been doing for the better part of a month.

"So, what's the game plan once we get to the town?" Kenji asked Anko wondering what she was thinking.

"Don't go looking at me, I won't always be around to save your sorry butts. I'll help you if thing's get out of hand but, this mission regarding the tracking and the interrogation and investigation work is completely on you." Anko said raising her hand's up.

That would have thrown the three for a loop had they not spent all the time they had with her both in an out of training, Anko was a very hands on teacher and didn't baby them in anyway, if they had a problem then they fixed it on their own or it didn't get fixed. In a way they were glad since it made them self reliant for when the day came they no longer had a sensei.

"Well, all right then. We can split up the work between the four of us, Kiana can be our brains and researcher, Kenji and takamaru are trackers with their noses, and I can be the information finder." Naruto said dividing up everything so they each had a role.

"All right, in that case what should be are plan Kiana?" Kenji asked again.

"Once we get to town we should start with getting the basic fact's from are client, then do some searching and interview witness's or people who knew the victim's, we'll have to see what we can dig up from their before we go any further into a hard plan." Kiana said mapping it out in her head.

The other two nodded and slipped into silence as they began thinking as well, Anko mentally chuckled hearing them plan, she had the best student's.

* * *

Three day's later the team found themselves outside the main gate for the town, the village inside looked average with nothing really stand-offish about the place except for a large church that seemed to be in the center of town. Walking inside they saw people mulling around and doing their business, despite the recent kidnappings the atmosphere was calm and slightly festive as all around they could see people preparing for some kind of event.

Making their way to the mayor's office they payed attention to their surroundings and looked for anyone out of place or looking suspicious, soon though they arrived and were ushered in to speak to the man.

"Ahh you must be the group from Konoha, i'm very glad you were able to accept are mission and come." The mayor said shaking hand's with them.

"No trouble at all mayor, Konoha is always happy to take mission's from are allies." Anko said sitting, the three genin did the same and the air around them became business.

"It started roughly two weeks ago, people began to be reported missing. At first it was nothing major just one or two people but, it began to grow as time went on and the local guard's have had no luck finding any traces of them. We are hoping you might have better luck at it." The mayor said to them.

"You're in luck Mayor, my team happens to be specialized in the art of tracking and investigation." Anko said.

"Oh, marvelous." The mayor said clearly happy, however for a brief moment Naruto swore he saw a flash of panic in the mayor's eyes. He shrugged it off as the man handed them folder's regarding the people who were taken.

"This is all the information we could gather on the people who went missing, I hope it can serve you well." He said, taking the folder's they nodded and showed themselves out.

"All right, first thing we should do since it is late is get set up in a hotel or something and read over the folders to see what we can dig up on are missing people." Kiana said, the three other's nodded and walked away from the mayor's building, unaware that up on the roof a figure cloaked in shadows was watching them.

After finding a place where they could stay for the time being while they were in Suimin they began to look over the folder's to see what they could find out.

"Ok is this making any sense to anyone, because as far as I can tell whoever these kidnapper's are did not do a good job on their research on who to kidnap." Kenji said looking over another folder and getting frustrated.

It was true, none of the people who were victims came from any place where they could get a lot of money from if they were returned. They had a farmer, a merchant assistant, a seamstress. No one of true value like a guild merchant or a nobleman.

"Even outside of that there is almost no pattern to who was taken, its like they just grabbed random people off the street and thought."Hey we can make money"." Naruto said looking over the various things about the people.

Kiana remained silent as she looked over the current folder, she—like the boy's—was growing very confused with the sheer randomness of the kidnapping's, eventually she shook her head and stood.

"Well, I don't think we are gonna get much info from these folder's or atlas not anything that can help us, I think we need to go and talk to some various people who knew them and see what they know." She said.

The two boy's nodded and stood to leave with her when they saw Anko was still looking over her folder.

"Ahh sensei, are you coming with us?" Naruto asked seeing she was still deep in thought.

"You three go on ahead and see what you can dig up by yourselves, I am gonna stay here and keep reading these." She said, she didn't plan to get involved but, this case was starting to make her curious and she wanted to know why.

The three shrugged and nodded, heading out onto the street to begin their search.

The first person who they decided to interview was the sister of the assistant merchant.

"So what can you tell us about your brother?" Naruto asked the young girl who still was clearly upset by his disappearance.

"He was just your average everyday person, he didn't have anything special that could warrant someone kidnapping him. He did his job well, was polite to everyone and didn't cause any kind of trouble." The girl said looking upset, but the way she was seemed forced to Naruto, something he made a note of later.

"Can you tell us what he was doing before the kidnapping happened?" Naruto asked next wanting to get a picture of how it actually happened.

"As far as I know, he was on his way home from the shop he worked at when someone grabbed him, I only found out later because he never arrived and someone saw him get snatched up." The sister said, Naruto frowned at that. Getting kidnapped at night with no clear description of the kidnapper's would not make their job easy.

"One last question, can you tell us anything you can tell us that your brother may have done to warrant getting someones attention?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, the only odd thing that I can think of was that in the last few day's he had been more reserved and didn't talk to people as much, he acted like he was nervous around people even if we happened to know them." The sister said.

The two filed that away before nodding to her.

"Thank you for your time and telling us all this, we promise we will do everything we possibly can to get your brother back safe and sound." Naruto said, the sister nodded and hurried off allowing the two to leave to their next interview.

The rest of the day proceeded about the same as the first one, all the people they talked to described the victims as average citizen's who never did anything to set on anyone's shoes. All of them had been kidnapped in the night and no one could seem to get a clear view of what the kidnapper's looked like leading them to a dead end. Not even with Kenji and Takamaru's tracking skills had they found any kind of big clue that could help them.

* * *

By the time the sun was starting to set in the horizon the trio were sitting in the public square on a fountain and thinking over what they had learned, in the distance they could hear the bell's ringing as it signaled the start of evening prayer for the town.

"So any idea where we should go from here, I mean i'm over here stumped with not a clue." Kenji said laying back while scratching Takamaru's ear.

"Maybe we are looking at this from the wrong angle. Am I the only one who find's it odd that only a few days before are victims got taken they became closed off from everyone in town and seemed jumpy?" Kiana asked them both.

"Come to think of it, yeah. It's almost like they knew they were going to be kidnapped and started to act paranoid about who they met with because they thought that anyone was going to take them." Kenji said scratching his head.

"But, that makes almost no sense. How would the victims suddenly find out that someone was after them?" He then asked.

"Well, we know are goons are not in this for the money, maybe each of are victims knew something that they weren't supposed to know or got pushed into something they couldn't do and because of that they got taken before the word got out." Naruto proposed.

"Not a bad idea, each of them were in places where they could overhear people and picking up some kind of information is not totally unheard of, the question then would be what they overheard and who were the one's saying it." Kiana said.

"I say tomorrow then we hit some of the area's that these guy's worked in, maybe we can pick up some clues or some scents as to people who have been around them and can find a trail." Kenji said sitting up.

"For now though we should get back to the hotel and get some rest, it's been a long day." Naruto said, the other two nodded and the three headed back to the hotel to meet up with their sensei.

When they arrived back the found her waiting for them and looking at them with interest.

"You guy's find anything that might be of use to us?" She asked hoping the found something.

"Nothing major as of now, we plan on heading to the places they were last seen and where they work tomorrow to see if maybe they overheard something that might make them target's." Naruto said shaking his head.

"A good call, add the church to that list while your at it. Big place like that with almost everyone in town means someone may have let something slip." Anko offered.

The trio nodded and with that got ready for bed, thinking over what they had learn that day as they drifted off asleep to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

In a pitch black room well away from where our heroes were currently asleep a meeting was currently taking place, thirteen figures each in pitch black robes with a crimson eye on the hood sat chatting.

"So, it seems our plan to lure ninja from Konoha has succeed as planned, with them here everything is falling into place as it was foretold." One of the cloaked men said.

"They may be more trouble then they are worth, apparently they are skilled in tracking. It is possible they could discover the whereabouts of are pawns before we have time to complete the plan." Another said, this time a female.

"Hmm indeed that could pose a problem to us in the long run, however all we require is a single one of them. Perhaps it would be simpler to kill them off tomorrow and take the weakest the use as are catalyst." The biggest one—clearly the leader-said.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea grandmaster, what if the one we take does not have enough chakra to satisfy the demands we are to meet." The female asked looking at the man.

"We shouldn't even bother with them, I say kill them all and not worry about some idiotic prophecy, we are so close to our goal's what difference does it make if we use a ninja or not." A new voice said, this one full of arrogance and cockiness.

The room was silent for a long minute, no one dared to speak and many looked to the man at the head of the room. Suddenly behind him, out of the shadow's a whistling sound was heard before the man who spoke was impaled in the face by a strange looking sword that resembled a candlestick in a way.

"Would anyone else care to voice their opinion on that matter of using the shinobi?" The leader asked, none of the figure's even moved or seem to breath.

"Very well then, brother's and sister's I tell you now that our time is nearly upon us, the prophecy has decreed that we shall succeed if we follow its great plan!" the leader said, behind him a large man covered in metal body armor and robes walked up behind the leader, various weapons including a second candle sword were on his person.

"And we shall follow it, for it is are law and soon it shall become the law of are world." The leader spoke before giving a made cackle.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and Gentlemen, it's me Tenzo.**  
 **So here is are latest Outcast chapter, this should be an interesting time for a while ha. I will just say now I will give a shout out to whoever can guess what this C-rank mission is going to involve and evolve to.**  
 **So I will tell you this mission is in fact a multi-parter, it's gonna fill up a few good chapter's so hold onto your butts for what's to come.**  
 **Anyway that's all for now, like, review, and all that. PEACE.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A devil within the shadows

Talking

 _Thinking._

 **Demon/Boss summon talking**

 _ **Demon/Boss summon thinking.**_

 ***Jutsu***

The sun rose over the rooftops as a new day dawned on the town of Suimin no Machi as people begun to wake up and everyone go about their usual morning business, for the three Genin however they had only recently arrived back to their room from a morning workout in the surrounding forest of the town.

"So, what's the plan for today, we obviously have to do some more searching around for are missing people, where should we go first?" Kenji asked coming back from a shower and changing into some fresh clothes for the day.

"A good question." Kiana said thinking it over. "Anko-sensei suggested we check out the church seeing how it is one of the more open area's and would probably get us some kind of information with everyone talking and swapping stories." She pointed out.

"We should also still hang out around the places are victims worked at to see if anyone overheard them with people or if maybe they left some kind of a message." Naruto said putting his jacket back on.

"All right then, we best be on are way and get this started." Kiana said standing and leading the way out with the two boys following her.

They decided to first check out the places of business that their three targets, starting with the farm and poking around it to see if anything stuck out as odd. Nothing seemed out of place in the farm or in the house when the farmer's wife let them in to do a check. However, when they entered the man's office they found an odd sight.

"Seems someone didn't want something found out." Kenji said as they poked around, all around the room were torn up papers, some of which had been burnt so that the contents could not be read.

"What could this man have found out that was bad enough to make him want to destroy any form of evidence he discovered it?" Kenji asked picking up a burned piece of paper which fell to the floor in cinders when he lifted it.

"Whatever it was, it must have been pretty important. Take a look at this." Naruto said finding something, the two came over and discovered that carved into the top of a dresser was some kind of symbol they couldn't place. A skull with the Kanji for freedom on the head and eyes were hollowed, the teeth of the carving were sharp like fangs and most disturbing was the fact that the skull had curled ram horns sticking out of it.

"Ok that just gives me the creeps." Kenji said and Takamaru whimpered in agreement.

"It's very well detailed for a simple carving, no way he just made this up one day, this had to have been carved from memory." Kiana said feeling the imprint into the wood, their were still wood splinters around it meaning that it was fresh.

"This is important, we need to find out what it means." Naruto said grabbing a scroll and drawing it out the best he could, once it was done they packed it up and kept looking through the remains of the paper.

The rest of the search at the farm turned up empty so they headed to town, heading next to the store where the merchant assistant worked and poked around. This however, led to be a bust as well since despite working there the boy had no personal area or anything where he kept his belongings meaning they had nothing to search of his. The same was said for the seamstress leading them back to the fountain where they had ended their search the day before.

"Guess we should have known, the two others weren't big enough to keep stuff around a store especially personal or important documents and we already searched their houses when he talked with their families the day before." Kenji said sighing.

"So all we have right now is the carving from the farmer, god this is turning into a bigger nightmare then it is worth." Naruto said sighing, they were missing something major here and he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Perhaps we should check the church now, that symbol might mean something to them." Kiana said.

"Yeah, that's probably a smart idea." Naruto said standing and stretching before leading the trio again, He kept his ears open incase he heard anything that may catch their interest or be important.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the large Gothic building of the church located close to the back of the village, pushing open the large ornate doors they strolled inside to find the place empty except for a young girl in the middle of praying. The girl looked only a year older then them with light red hair and sea green eyes, her attire suggested she visited the church often seeing how it had the symbol of the church, a rosebud with a pair of wings spreading out from it.

The three sat down and waited for her to stop praying, when she did Naruto cleared his throat making her turn around and notice them.

"Oh hello there, are you here to pray to the mighty Alteria?" She asked smiling at the new comers, she didn't recognize them so she assumed they were new to town.

"Actually ma'am we are Shinobi from Konoha here on official business regarding the disappearances of the civilians in town." Kiana said leaning forward and inspecting her.

"Oh of course, I'm Sinaka by the way. So, what can I help you with." The girl asked.

"We were hoping you could perhaps tell us about the people who were kidnapped, maybe some habits they had or some information that might be relevant to them." Kiana asked to the now named Sinaka.

"I'm afraid I can't help you much there, the three who were kidnapped did not attend the church and weren't mentioned much by the other members. We tried on a few occasions to have them come but, sadly they still refused and remained lost souls." Sinaka said.

"What can you tell us about the church itself, we haven't ever heard of it?" Kenji said suddenly sitting up a bit more.

"That's not such a surprise, the church is for a new religion known as the path of Alteria the god of luck and freedom. Those who follow his divine will shall known peace and prosperity and be watched over by his grace." Sinaka explained.

Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit, now he was by no means a religious person far from it. He preferred to stay away from things like gods or divine spirits since he would rather not piss them off for being the son of a technical demon if they did exist. However, his mother and him had once gotten into a discussion regarding the topic of if angels and demons and all that really existed, one such demon name she mentioned was a demon known as Eraitla who was supposedly the master of slavery.

"How long has the church been around?" Kiana asked next, for some reason she was getting a weird vibe off of this girl.

"Oh only about ten years, my father is actually the founder and the first person to be touched by Alteria's light." Sinaka explained.

"Where is your father now, by any chance can we talk to him?" Naruto asked only to receive a shake of the head.

"I'm afraid that can't be done right now, he is currently in the middle of an important meeting. If you like I can make an appointment for you." Sinaka offered.

"That won't be necessary, we thank you for being able to speak with us." Naruto said as he and the others stood to leave, however before they did he stopped and turned back."Sinaka, by any chance do you recognize this symbol." He asked pulling out the drawing from earlier.

He saw it then, a brief flash of panic and anger in her eyes, like they had just found something they were not supposed to and now she had to worry about it. However it was gone the next second and the smile in her eyes returned.

"I can't say I have, although I would recommend getting rid of it since it looks very unholy." She said before turning back to the shrine and let them leave.

Outside the three acted normal as they headed back towards the fountain, but unseen by anyone else they were having a silent conversation.

'You saw it to, she had a brief flash of panic in her eyes the moment I brought the symbol up for her to see.' Naruto tapped out on his jacket in ANBU morse code.

'Yeah, not only that but her telling us to burn it because it was unholy is way to suspicious for just normal religious people behavior.' Kenji tapped back.

'Agreed, whatever that symbol is, it's our first real clue on finding our missing people.' Kiana summed up, this was a lead in the right direction and now they knew it involved the church somehow or at least Sinaka.

They were suddenly pulled out of their conversation's when they heard the sounds of shouting, quickly they headed for them and found the town guard keeping a group of people out. They silently slipped into the crowd to listen into the conversation's.

"How could this have happened, in broad daylight?" One civilian said.

"No clue, also not like these people to leave some kind of a mark." Another said.

"They are just toying with us now." A third said.

Pushing to the front they realized they were in the middle of another kidnapping case. The area looked different then normal, like a fight had occurred as they could see the slashes of a blade and impact area's, that wasn't all there were multiple scents around the area all to faint to recognize but definitely more then one.

"Do you think it could be different, a second group who is bolder then are current?" Kenji asked exploring all the options.

"No, this is different. I think our kidnappers rushed this or got sloppy and someone was able to leave some physical evidence behind that they were attacked." Naruto said.

Kiana didn't voice her own thoughts, instead she reached down onto the ground and pocketed something she had seen.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before this place gets overrun with people." Naruto said leading the three out, once they broke free of the crowd the quickly jumped up to the roofs to get a better vantage point over the town.

"Hey, look at this." Kiana said once she made sure they were alone, it was a small scrap of folded paper easy to lose in a mass of confusion but, she grabbed it since it was clearly used for something.

"Think it could be something." Kenji asked taking it, Takamaru leaned over and sniffed it to familiarize the scent and growled loudly.

"What is it boy?" Kenji asked, Takamaru barked and he looked even more confused."The mayor, what do you mean the mayor's scent is on here along with others?" Kenji asked his partner.

"Let me seen." Naruto said taking it and getting whiff, yep definitely more then one scent on the paper and he could smell the same scent he picked up faintly at the kidnapping sight. This made no sense to him however, multiple of the scents he recognized as people they had seen around town and people they had interviewed like the merchant guild leader or the employer of the seamstress.

He opened it up and scanned it quickly, his eyes widening greatly. "Guys, listen to this." He said and began to read the short note.

 _"To whoever finds this note I fear I will soon be taken, this town is infected with a dark secret I have only just discovered. I know others have found it as well and all been kidnap and I know I will be next. Beware the false freedom, the servants of the slaver hides in the shadows."_

The three stood silent as they took the information in, this was big, way bigger then the thought it would be. Not only did this reveal that somehow the town was connected to the kidnappings but that someone was behind it pulling the strings on prominent members of it.

"The church." Kiana said. "Everything we have discovered all points back to the churches involvement, they are hiding something and we need to get to the bottom of whatever it is they are not telling us." She explained.

"Lets find Anko-sensei, she needs to know about this so she can help us." Kenji said, the other two nodded and were about to take off to find her when suddenly dark robed figures appeared all around them surrounding the three Genin, they formed back to back and took in there new opponents.

"You have strayed from beyond the boundaries of your purpose, you know to much to be allowed to walk freely. Surrender yourselves peacefully and come with us so that you may continue to adhere to your destiny."One said, obviously the leader as he expected them to obey as predicted.

"Buddy two words to that, Fuck. Off." Naruto declared and the three leapt into battle.

Naruto quickly engaged three of the robed figures in front of him, ducking under sword swings as he slammed his fist into one's stomach and used it to spin and kick the second one in the face. Quickly he landed and ducked a strike from the third one and moved back.

 **"*Fox Clone Jutsu.*"** He declared as two more of himself burst into existence and rushed the third opponent, one transformed into a sword as the second clone engaged the man in a Kenjutsu duel while the real Naruto stayed back and watched.

The man was decent for a novice and ducked the first swing of the clone before parrying, attempting to bisect it before the clone moved back and struck again with a slash. Naruto smirked as a plan formed, He waited and began to gather chakra in his palm.

The clone—sensing what the original was up to—let itself be hit on the next strike, using the cover of the smoke Naruto rushed forward and hit the man dead on.

 **"*Rasengan.*"** He yelled slamming the man in the chest with his family Jutsu and sent him flying.

Kiana glanced over and saw her friend finish off his three opponents and turned back to hers, ducking under the leaders furious sword assault she kicker him in the chest before back flipping of his stomach and driving her foot into his chin, knocking him cold.

Landing she quickly flashed through a set of hand signs.

 **"*Neko Claw.*"** She said and spectral claws made of chakra formed over her hands, she couldn't risk a wind Jutsu unless she wanted to risk damaging the town so she would use her clans jutsu. Letting her opponent come to her she bobbed and weaved between the slashes of the three figures and when she could slash them in between the dances.

 **"*Fang Over Fang.*"** Kenji's voice cried out as he and takamaru barreled into his opponents and knocked them cold, it was clear he and Takamaru got the weakest if they were brought down with one Justu. Not so when his opponents started to get up again.

"Kiana, lets finish this." He said jumping next to her and started to flash through a set of hand signs for a lightning style jutsu.

"Agreed." She said taking off her war fan.

 **"*Lightning Style: Thunder shot.*"** Kenji said shooting a bolt of lightning from his mouth.

 **"*Wind Style: Consuming vortex.*"** Kiana said waving her fan down and sent a huge twisting gust of wind at the men, Naruto smirked and jumped away having finished his portion of the team attack by rounding the men up.

 **"*Collaboration Jutsu: Storm Prison.*"** They yelled as the wind crackled with lightning and formed a twisting barrier around their attackers and began to electrify them until they were unconscious.

The leader, who had jumped away to avoid the fighting thinking his underlings could handle the entire situation was suddenly floored when his men were defeated without even giving them a scratch.

"NO, NO. We were supposed to emerge from this battle victorious as it was written, how could you overstep your limits and defy fate?" He demanded.

"Fate isn't set and it sure as hell isn't pre-planned, we make are own everyday." Naruto told him standing with his friends at his back.

"You fool, fate cannot be created." The man said rushing them in a blind frenzy as he knew he would emerge victorious where his men hadn't. However, before he could eve reach them a voice called out.

 **"*Striking Shadow Snakes.*"** Anko said and a mass of boa constrictors shot out of the sleeve of her coat wrapping up the religious zealot and keeping him firmly still.  
"I see you brat's ran into these morons as well, I was just on my way to find you and call you in for a meeting when more of these idiots tried to jump me, key word: Tried." Anko said smirking as her students looked relieved to see her.

"Sensei you have no idea how happy we are to see you right now, we have some major news regarding this case." Kenji said sighing happily to see Anko-Sensei safe and sound.

"Is it that the church of this town is really behind the kidnappings and that most of the town belongs to this church who happen to be a cult that wants to take over this town and use those who don't believe in their teachings as pawns and sacrifices to summon up a demon from hell that plans to take control of the entire world. Or is it the fact that the mission we received is fake and that we were the main components they needed to complete their ritual." Anko said smirking at the floored expressions of her students.

"Ahhh, that's a bit more then we knew." Kiana admitted for them since Kenji and Naruto were still picking their jaws off the floor.

"I Interrogated one of the guys who tried to attack me after I drugged him with enough truth serum to make the Kyubbi sing like a Canary." Anko explained to them, yeah that fit her MO.

"Well, either way we need to put a stop to this right? This goes way further then some missing people if the whole world is in danger from this, we have to put an end to this before they can do whatever it is they are going to do." Kenji said.

"Hold your horses Fido, this mission is now officially way over are heads, at least A-Rank if not S-Rank depending on if we have to fight this demon. I know you three are good but, I don't think your ready to take on something of this magnitude." Anko said making them chest fall.

"Anko-sensei, with all do respect but fuck that." Naruto said surprising her with his boldness, then again she should have been use to it by now. "We're already in the thick of things as it stands and I doubt they are going to just let us leave, plus this is way to big to just hand over to some other team and be done with it." He told her.

"He's right Sensei, we are already involved and need to see this to the finish or how can we call ourselves shinobi from Konoha." Kiana said.

"We're sticking this one out to the end Sensei and even if we get court martial when we get back, least we can say we completed our mission." Kenji said.

Anko smirked as she looked over her students.'These brats are some of the ballsiest kids I have ever met, hell if I am saying no to that!' She yelled in her head.

"All right brats, you want to stick around and kick some cultist ass then we'll stick around, BUT." She yelled stopping them from cheering. "We still need to know we have back up coming, we need to send a message to them and get a way for them to get here fast." Anko told them.

"I got that covered Sensei." He said and bit his thumb, flipping through the hand signs.

 **"*Summoning Jutsu.*"** He said and slammed his palm to the ground creating the sealing array, a burst of smoke revealed two Kitsune. The first was a metallic grey with a set of goggles and a courier bag and the second was a sea blue with three white tails and sets of scrolls on his back.

"What do you need Naruto?" The foxes asked.

"Kuriki, I need you to make a pair of mass transport seals, leave one with me and give the other to Shunsei." Naruto said to the blue fox, the fox nodded and retrieved two scroll from his back quickly whipping up the seals in a matter of moments before handing him one and the other to Shunsei.

"Shunsei, I need you to run as fast as you can and deliver the other scroll to my father. Use Yokai if you have to but, it needs to be fast." Naruto told the grey fox.

"You got it boss." Shunsei said and was gone in a streak of grey and a trail of dirt, Kuriki had already disappeared back to the summon realm.

"Wow, little guy is fast." Anko commented as she watched the trail of dust in the distance.

"Kuriki is one of the fastest courier foxes in the Kitsune Clan, no one can out run him. He should have the seal to Konoha and the Hokage in about twelve hours and when he does they can use it to send any number of teams to our location." Naruto told them.

"Then, all we have to do is hold out of twelve hours." Anko said turning, the three copied her and faced the church, twelve hours till back up arrived, twelve hours to try and stop the ritual before it started, twelve hours to complete their mission.

"Time to get started." They all said.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, its me Tenzo.**  
 **So as I said in my other update sorry for the delay, hope you are enjoying the continuation of the mad cult arc I have set up. We should only have two more chapters before it draws to a close.**  
 **On a side note let me know in the reviews on if you want team Eleven to join team Seven on the wave mission or if I should make another mission or something, I am curious to see what you say.**  
 **Anyway that's all for now like, review and all that. PEACE.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Time to rumble

Talking

 _Thinking._

 **Demon/Boss summon talking**

 _ **Demon/Boss summon thinking.**_

 ***Jutsu***

As evening fell on the town the four dark shadows of our heroes raced across the rooftops towards the church, having spent the rest of the day out of sight to recover from the battles with the cultist earlier and gather up whatever supplies they could from around town the team was now ready to begin their attack.

"So, what exactly is the plan here Sensei?" Kenji asked, seeing how this was no longer just some basic C-rank mission Anko would be the one leading instead of letting them do it.

"Our first objective is to actually get inside that cathedral, no doubt now that they know we're on to them they have the whole place swarming with guards and men to keep us out. Take them down if we have to and don't hold back, remember they want to kill you so do not hesitate to do the same." She told them in a very serious tone.

The trio of genin gulped a bit but, remained undeterred from their job, they knew and accepted eventually they were going to have to take a life just never expected it to be so soon.

"After we get inside we need to poke around and find out more about this cult, no sense if we just go blindly charging in with no information." Anko continued.

"If we can we should try and find Sinaka since her father was the one who created the church, she is bound to know something about all this." Naruto said, the others nodded in agreement.

"Good idea, if we can we will. After we find all we can we start looking around for any more missing people and free them, once free one of us will lead them out while the other three stay and find the main bulk of this cult and take them down." Anko finished, it was a sound plan and they hoped it would work.

Soon they arrived at the church and just as predicted it was covered in lights and they could make out the figures of various people walking along the outer wall to keep an eye out for most likely them.

"Kenji, take them down." Anko ordered, said dog boy nodded and hurried up to the wall, picking a good spot he hopped up and generate a small amount of lightning chakra in his fingers before stunning a pair of guards creating a whole.

"All right, let's go." Anko said, the trio quickly moved and jumped up joining Kenji and Takamaru. They looked around and soon found a window that they could open, pushing it aside they hopped into a long hall way and made their way inside.

* * *

Guards moved up and down the halls of the building holding candles for light as they patrolled the inner hall ways, their job was to make sure the Konoha shinobi were found if they managed to get in, however unlikely that was.

What none of them failed to see were the four pairs of shadows that walked silently on the roof of the ceiling right down the middle, making any form of patrol they had completely useless.

"What is with bad guys and never looking at the ceiling, what do they expect us to just come charging in through the front door or something." Kenji commented as they stood in front of the main office for the church, Anko was currently picking the lock while the four kept an eye out.

"This is not the time to be discussing the hiring qualifications for henchmen to a sadistic cult." Kiana berated in a hushed tone.

"I'm just saying, they know we are ninja so did they not thinking about ceiling walking?" Kenji said back throwing a glare at her.

"Can you two please just stop for five minutes, we're in the middle of a break in here." Naruto said stepping between them.

"Foxy is right there gaki's, we have a job to do now shut up and do it." Anko said finally cracking the lock, she pushed the door open and allowed them past her before walking in herself and shutting the door.

"Wow for the leader of a crazy demon cult this guy has good taste." Naruto said as they looked around, the room was simple yet lavish in an odd mixture, paintings hung on the wall and various statues and vases lined shelves. In the middle of the room was a pair of couches and a table lined with mugs.

"Now if we were the leader of a demon cult, where would we stash all our information." Naruto commented as the group began to go through the place, searching the various shelves and draws to find anything.

"Hey, think I got something here." Kenji said finding a hidden file tucked away in a large book, the other's came over and cracked open the file, inside was a list of all the members of the church and that did not look promising for them.

"Holy shit, every member of this town save a few are members of this cult, they have the whole town under their control and people are just willingly buying into this BS." Anko said taking the file.

"Not only that look, we aren't the first genin team to come here, in fact it looks like this town has hired a squad from each of the five great nations and none of them ever reported back." Kiana said reading another file.

"So what they made request to each of the five nations and then killed the teams that were sent, I get they have the whole town on their side but how could civilians take down three genin and a jonin sensei?" Kenji asked.

"Wouldn't be as hard as you think, drug them with acts of kindness, slit their throats while they're asleep, oldest trick in the book actually." Anko said continuing to read the file.

"Anything else useful you can tell us from that, why exactly they are doing this, maybe a rough idea of their plan?" Naruto asked hating they didn't have a ton of useful information to go off.

"Well from what I can see in here the why is to raise a demon who they believe can bring down the five great nations and unite the world as a whole under its banner, though I doubt it will be the peace and love fest they think it will be. The how is a bit trickier, they apparently need to sacrifice the blood of shinobi to act both as a fuel source for this Jutsu they plan to use and give the demon a marker so he knows who to bring down and where they are." Anko said.

"Oh perfect, Eraitla is the one behind this, mom is going to blow a fuse at this." Naruto said throwing his hands up.

"Your mom and you have had talks regarding this kind of crap, and about demons and stuff." Anko said giving him a weird look.

"Hey technically she qualifies as a kitsune and me as a kitsune hanyou so yes we have had the occasional talks about divine stuff, demons, angels and all the other mystical bull that could possibly come and kill us just for being closely related to demons." Naruto told them, Kenji and Kiana weren't that surprised and Anko just found the whole thing not worth getting into.

"So what can you tell us about this Eraitla guy Naruto?" Kenji asked.

"He's basically the patron of slavers and slavery and all that, wants to come here and rule over all of humanity and all that." Naruto said, he doubted this could ever happen even if he did manage to use this cult to open a door, the Nine Tailed Beasts were honor bound by the sage centuries ago to destroy anything that came from hell.

"Ok so it's even more important that we don't let these guys summon them." Anko said shutting the file, this was getting way to complicated way too fast for her and honestly she would have liked to leave this up to more skilled hands, but they didn't have the time to do so.

"So we know what we are up against now, next is to find any of the missing people as well as any other kidnapped victims and get them out of here." Anko said, the four nodded and soon the room was back to how they found it.

Moving silently down the halls once more they moved passed the patrols and looked for what could be the prisoner room, it didn't take them long before they found a lower area that was on the bottom floor and very well guarded. Anko gave a silent order and this time Naruto moved forward, using his natural fox stealth he dropped down and knocked the guard's cold before stealing the keys and unlocking the door.

His face shifted to one of disgust as he saw the poor state several people were in, the room had at least twenty or thirty people packed inside all looking bad, among them were their missing people and others seemed to not even be from the land of fire.

"Who are you, come to collect another of us." One man asked bitterly as he tried to stand.

"Easy their buddy, the four of us and the dog are shinobi from Konoha, were here to get you and everyone out." Anko told them as she and the other three stepped inside next to Naruto, upon seeing the headbands many faces turned hopeful about getting out.

"Naruto, don't suppose you could summon us up some medics to treat the wounded?" Anko asked, Naruto nodded and quickly preformed the summons causing six green kitsune with four tails each and a silver vixen with six tails to appear.

"Matanari, can you help heal these people?" Naruto asked looking at the head medic who nodded, soon she and her medic corp were preforming basic first aid to help get people on their feet so they could be moved.

"Kenji, you and Takamaru have the best nose and since I can't be the one to do it you need to lead these people out of here and to safety." Anko said not liking to have to ask one of her students to do this for them.

"You got it sensei, leave it to us." The Inuzuka said with a bark of agreement from his partner, soon the civilians were ready to move and will Kenji leading the way, they and the foxes moved out of the room and through the church.

"Sensei, we need to find out where these people were being taken. The cult could be using them for part of this jutsu as a blood payment or something, we need to find out where this is happening so we can put a stop to this." Kiana said watching her friend go.

"We do indeed, come on were burning time here." Anko said, the now trio slipped out of the room and relocked it to cover their tracks before once again moving through the building, soon they came across a stairwell leading deeper in and underground.

"So… Who wants to make a guess all the dark and creepy stuff is down there?" Naruto asked with a blank expression, of course everything evil was stored underground.

"Naruto, no one would be stupid enough to take that bet." Kiana said as they began their trek down into the lower part of the church to find what was there, the further they went down the colder it began to get showing just how far they were.

"Oh surprise, surprise it's a fucking catacomb." Anko said her own sarcasm starting to flare at how cheesy the whole situation looked when they finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs and found rows of crypts and coffins lining the walls.

Ignoring the blatant stupidity and cliché look of the whole place they trekked forward and through a maze of hallways, the area far less patrolled as it had been upstairs proving they thought no one would ever be able to get past them and down this far into the underground.

As they turned a corner they came across something different, a blank looking door that was very out of place in the nest of torches and skulls. They silently pushed it open and when they peaked inside it took all their will power for Naruto and Kiana to not throw up.

Inside were corpses that had been cut up by a surgeon and experimented on, chunks and blood still filled jars and laid on tables, it was a rather gruesome sight to behold and not something they would be forgetting anytime soon if the smell alone was anything to go by.

"Ok, these guys are sick and twisted and very, very much a bunch of messed up people. We need to take them down and stop them from doing this to anyone else." Anko told her genin, even her former sensei who had done some horrible things before he left the village was not as bad as anything these guys had done and that was saying something since he had done some very demented experiments to the villagers.

Before they could leave the door on the other end of the lab opened forcing them to hide among the room and try and keep control of themselves, from the other door walked in two men in lab coats wheeling in a live human strapped down to a table.

"Now then what does the master require us to do with this one." One of the men said grabbing various tools and instruments to begin work on the frightened person.

"This one is to be the next attempt at a DNA fusion, the master wants to see if it is possible to mix together a new demon blood sample with humans" The other said holding up a vial of blood, the first nodded and began to move towards the subject to begin when the shinobi revealed themselves.

" **Striking shadow snakes."** Anko said bursting out from her hiding spot and wrapping the two mad doctors up in a length of deadly snake, the two fell over and the blood landed on the table. Naruto and Kiana quickly rushed forward and knocked the two men out before they could call for help.

"Kiana get this guy free, he could give us some clues." Anko ordered, Kiana needed no orders as she broke the restraints on the man and allowed him to sit up.

"Thank you so much, I thought for sure I was going to be a goner to these men. You must be the Konoha shinobi the village managed to rope into this, I'm grateful you managed to find my note and arrived here." The man said.

"You left the note? Nice job doing that, without it we would have no real leads on this and could have possibly still been in the dark." Anko said.

While the two chatted Naruto had grown curious and picked up the vial of blood that was still on the table, he uncorked it and gave it a sniff to see if maybe he could get something form it, his eyes suddenly blazed crimson and anger radiated of him in waves.

"Naruto cool it, what's gotten into you." Anko said trying to calm her student down, she didn't know why he was so pissed off suddenly.

"How, how the hell could they possibly have something like this, no one should know about this much less have some." He growled furious at what he was holding.

"Have some of what?" Anko demanded.

"My blood." He said making everyone freeze, that like Naruto said shouldn't have been possible since no one knew of Naruto's status as a half demon and the son of the Kyubbi except for his family and his tea unless…

"Looks like someone back home knows a bit more than they should and decided to make something of it with a demon worshipping cult." Anko growled, this was a serious breach in security and she knew if they didn't plug it, things would come back to bit them in the ass later.

"We need to report this to the hokage when we get back, he needs to start working on finding the traitor." Kiana said looking away, she didn't like the fact that her friend was in danger with someone knowing his secret.

"We'll have to deal with this later, one problem at a time otherwise we will be up to our necks in no time." Anko said, her attention returned to the man on the table who had been silently watching them." What can you tell us?" She asked simply.

"I don't know much but, I can tell you they are almost complete with the requirements for this ritual or whatever it is, all they need now is fresh blood of some kind to jump start the whole thing and they will be able to call their dark god here." The man informed him.

"Ok that is bad, we are going to have to go and stop this now, you need to stay here and wait for us to come back, keep hidden and do not let anyone see you." Anko told the man.

With that taken care of the three moved once again into the hall from where the doctors came, this time it was only one direction so they wasted no time moving down it. After a few hundred yards the saw a source of light ahead and moved to it, coming out into the upper levels of a large circular chamber. The place was illuminated by candles and thirteen throne like chairs were placed around the outer ring, in the middle of the chamber was a large alter table of some kind but what drew their attention was what was on it.

There laying buck ass nude, chained down and gagged was…

"Holy shit they have Kenji as a sacrifice." Kiana said in the most blank tone possible, indeed surrounded by robe wearing figures was their teammate frantically trying to escape his bonds, the reason he couldn't being some-kind of seal placed on the chains that was suppressing his chakra to the point he couldn't use it. Off to the side the boys loyal partner was trapped in a cage and sedated to prevent him from helping his friend.

"We are going to be having a talk about that later." Anko muttered to herself, she couldn't believe her student had managed to get captured.

The trio moved a bit closer so they could hear what was being said by who they guessed was the leader.

"Brothers and sisters, tonight is a time of celebration for our moment of destiny is upon us. We have captured this Konoha shinobi and with his blood we shall open the door to our master so that he may come and bring peace to this world." The leader said among the cheers of his followers, Kenji (Who was royally pissed himself about being caught) renewed his struggles to break out and find his team.

"It is useless to struggle shinobi, these chains restrict your chakra so you can't use it to strengthen yourself." A new voice said, a smaller robed figure approached him ad held a knife in her hand.

"Let go and give in, this is your destiny and with your death a better world shall be created." The figure said as she raised the knife, Kenji's eyes widened as it dropped. He closed his eyes waited for death until he heard the sound of metal hitting metal, opening them he saw a kunai deflected the knife and save him.

"WHAT?!" The elder priest yelled as the ritual was stopped, from above the rest of team eleven descended upon the cultist and began to bring them down.

" **Wind style: Gale blast."** Kiana yelled banishing her fan and sending the various cultist that surrounded her teammate crashing into a wall on the other side of the room, with them out of the way she hurried over and untied him.

"You are the worst shinobi ever you know that, you got jumped and captured by a bunch of demon worshipping mental cases." Kiana told him as she found and gave him his clothes, she didn't need to see him naked any longer than this.

"Yeah, yeah you can give me the full lecture later, right now less talky and more fighty." He declared as he hurriedly put his clothes on, he refused to go into battle naked.

On the other side of the room Naruto beat his way through cultist that attacked him using his fox style to pound away at them, ducking under furious sword slashes and strikes trying like hell to lop his head off. Further away Anko was dealing with about the same from her batch of cultist but, having a far easier time since she was a Jonin and they were just civilians.

Kiana and Kenji soon joined the fray with Takamaru playing guard in case anyone tried to sneak up on them and strike them from behind, in no time the last of the members were on the floor out cold or in serious pain. Their attention turned to the leader who had be knocked over to his so-called throne before he had passed out.

"So, that was way easier than I thought it was going to be." Kenji admitted, that had taken them only about ten or fifteen minutes.

"Hmm, what should we do with them?" Kiana asked looking at the zealots and the leader of the whole group.

"Get them tied up and ready for transport, we are gonna have to take them with us back to Konoha for interrogation." Anko ordered and the three genin agreed and moved to do so.

That was when the sword burst through Naruto's chest from the back.

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen, guess who's back.**

 **To all of you reading this I have only one thing to say, I AM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR SO LONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Sorry life has gotten weird for me with college and my job and for a while I just lost the urge to write but, hopefully now I am back.**

 **So, what did we all think, enjoying the latest chapter, I don't care though if you hate me for the cliffhanger. For the moment though I leave you guessing about what is to come.**

 **Anyways that's all, Like, Review, and all that. PEACE.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: One hell of a battle.

Talking

 _Thinking._

 **Demon/Boss summon talking**

 _ **Demon/Boss summon thinking.**_

 ***Jutsu***

All the three could do was stare wide eyed at the now crimson red sword blade sticking out of Naruto's chest, he himself looking down at it with a shocked at it, thanks to the positioning he couldn't even fall over after the pain reached his brain and his entire body just locked up. The trio's eyes moved past his body to the one who had stabbed him from behind.

"You, You god damn Shinobi, why couldn't you just follow the scriptures and die like you were supposed to. Now you have ruined everything, all this time of my master and I's planning wasted because you couldn't follow your fate." Said a very angry and clearly insane Sinaka, her eyes wide and blood thirsty.

"…You know I hate to admit it but, that really shouldn't have surprised me." Anko admitted a bit dejectedly, of course it was the crazy daughter.

"Well to be fair none of us expected this entire mission to play out like some bad movie involving demons and cults and crap, had we known we probably would have solved this a lot quicker than we did sensei." Kenji pointed out calmly with his partner barking in agreement.

"Still though, she was the one who told us in the church about the cult, we knew something was off about her so this we should have expected." Kiana said, all three of them seemed wholly unconcerned about their teammate who had just been stabbed.

"Oh of course it should have, Kiana this entire mission is completely ridiculous and in no way, something we should have seen coming, especially the fact that the daughter is the one who is the mastermind behind an entire crazy cult." Kenji argued, they wanted to say more but, were interrupted by a pissed off priestess.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU. I am sick of this pointless talk." Sinaka yelled before grinning ferally." And besides, it doesn't matter what you all say, soon my master shall arrive and take over the cold corpse of your friend as his vessel and from there his glorious work can begin." She said and began to cackle madly.

"Ahh, any chance I can make a point here?" A new voice said making Sinaka stop and look back at her kill…or at least what she thought was her kill.

"Kiana I got to agree with Kenji on this one, this entire mission is so outrageously stupid that nothing could have been predicted. I mean we're in a secret sacrifice room under the church, we just brought down a coven of demon worshipping nut jobs, and now I have a sword shoved through my stomach by the head wackjob. What about any of this could we have predicted?" Naruto asked in a bored tone, completely unaffected by his supposed death.

"See I told you, this mission is ridiculous." Kenji said smirking at the cat girl who ignored it, Anko just watched the whole thing with an amused smirk.

"Wh-what the hell, how are you not dead." Sinaka demanded, this shouldn't have been possible by any means let along him doing it with no effort.

"Hmm you could say I'm special, now then I owe you something." He said slamming his elbow into her face breaking her nose, with her gripped loosened he turned and kicked her across the room and proceeded to pull the sword out of his body, thankfully it had been a poor stab and the Yokai in his body didn't have much trouble patching him up.

"You ok there gaki?" Anko asked after Naruto let out a pained yelp.

"Oh, I'm all sunshine and roses over here sensei, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I JUST GOT STABBED IN THE FUCKING CHEST WITH A SWORD, THAT HURT GOD DAMNIT." Naruto yelled, healed or not that had not felt good at all.

"Oh suck it up, you'll live with that demon blood running through you." Anko said.

"Yeah, yeah, so what should we do with queen crazy over here, tie her up with the other's?" Naruto asked but, his question was answered for him.

"You…will never take me…my master's will shall come to pass." Sinaka declared before taking out a hidden dagger and slashing her throat open causing her to bleed out in moments.

The group watched in shock and backed up with a dark looking blood seal began to form under her dead body, around them the air began to grow cold and the shadows longer before an ominous laughter filled the chamber.

" **Free, free at last, now the time has come for this world to bow to MY WILL."** It yelled before a large body began to push itself out of the seal and through the roof of the chamber causing it to begin to collapse.

"Ok, new plan grab all the people you can carry and get to the surface." Anko ordered as the rocks fell around them, her team nodded and grabbed the thirteen people and began running through the tunnels, all around them the ground shook as the beast of a demon continued to push and dig its way to the surface.

* * *

When they finally got out of the underground they ran out of the church and jumped onto the rooftops just as the whole thing imploded, around them they could hear screams as civilians ran from the destruction. Soon the dust began to settle and the figure of the demon began to come into view.

At first look Naruto found himself comparing the body of the demon to that of an old dinosaur the velociraptor, thick hind legs, a lean yet tough upper body, long tail, but that was wear the similarities stopped. Its arms were long and lean, hands tipped with long serrated scythe like claws, its tail was flexible and tipped with a blood red spiked mace. The head of the demon was long and flat and large, like the head of a mushroom but flatter, its face elongated into a red snout with jagged teeth jutting out its lower and upper lips. After a moment, it let out a loud vicious roar showing off rows and rows of jagged teeth.

" **MORTAL'S, KNEEL BEFORE YOUR NEW GOD."** It yelled.

Back with team eleven they huddled down in cover to discuss what they planned to do next, this was way over their heads but, without back up they had to stall long enough for the team to arrive in four hours, if not then there was no telling the damage this thing could do on the world.

"Ok so, what's the specs on this guy Naruto." Anko asked with his friends looking at him expectedly.

"Wow, wow, wow, what the hell are you asking me for, I don't know anything about this guy except for what mom told me in passing." Naruto argued flipping out a bit.

"Well yeah, but you're a demon to technically can't you just like, scan this guy and get his strengths and weakness?" Kenji asked.

"Ok first half demon, second just because my mother is the Kyubbi does not mean I know instinctively what everything that comes creeping out of hell's mortal weakness is, that's not how…" He started then paused when he took a good look at the demon, then he adopted a blank look.

"His hide is thickest on his back covering his spine and on the tip of his tail to compensate for his mace like weapon, claws are mainly used for stabbing however given the size a small target like us would have no trouble dodging, no concentrated Yokai in his system meaning he has no offense jutsu attacks unlike us and prefers to keep things in the realm of close quarters Taijutsu, given all these factors the best chance we have is to stick with long range offensive Jutsu and concentrate our attacks on the back of his neck and his thighs, that's where his scales are thinnest." He said through a glare at the smug look on Kenji's face.

"Ok, that's helpful, also sensei I overheard something those guys were talking about, apparently from what I gathered the fact that this demon didn't use a shinobi as a sacrifice means it's weaker than it should be." Kenji said shocking them.

"Wait really?" Anko asked, even she was surprised by that little face.

"Yeah, something about using more chakra for the pathway, a civilian would have done it but, they were so hell bent on following some prophecy I guess Sinaka wanted it to come true, only killed herself when she saw her plan wasn't going to work.

"All right then, well we have an advantage at least so here's the plan. Kiana, Naruto you two are the Ninjutsu of this team, Kiana I want you attacking that things legs with every amount of wind jutsu you can, Naruto aim for the next with fire. Kenji me and you will be trying for the most part to hit where we know some vitals are, try to disable its arms and blind it." Anko ordered, it wasn't the best plan but, given the circumstances it was better than nothing.

The team split off and began their various jobs, getting into position before beginning their attacks.

" ***Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. *"** Naruto yelled sending a barrage of fireballs at the back of the demon's neck causing it to roar in pain.

"* **Wind Style: Slicing Wind Blast. *"** Kiana followed up not giving the demon a moment to recover, the torrent of wind slashed into the weak skin and cause the leg to spasm and buckle.

" **INSOLENT BUGS, YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME?!"** Eraitla yelled swinging his tail at them, the jumped out of the way.

"Damn right asshole, no one attacks are world and gets away with it ***Fox Clone Jutsu. *"** Naruto yelled making a second of him which started going through a second set of hand signs.

" ***Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu. *"** The original yelled letting loose a torrent of burning hot flames.

"* **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough. *"** The clone yelled blasting a powerful jet of wind, the two jutsu fused in mid-air resulting in a firey wall of destruction that pushed the demon back as well as burned it.

"* **Collaboration Jutsu: Cascading Inferno. *"** The pair yelled, Eraitla roared in pain as the fire burned his hide, an impressive feat given that most demons had a tolerance to fire.

" **PATHERTIC MORTALS, DIE!"** It yelled swinging its claws at them, they jumped away and barely avoided the attack but, the building they were standing on was demolished, however in its moment of attack Anko rushed forward and struck.

" ***Striking Shadow Snakes. *"** Anko yelled sending of blast of deadly cobra's right at the demon, striking it in its right eye. Eraitla roared again and covered it's right eye with its claws at it took a blind swing at Anko who was saved by a grab from Kenji.

" ***Lightning Style: Earth flash. *"** Kenji yelled shooting two streams of lightning from his palms and blasting the demon in the forehead causing it to stagger back.

The team regrouped while it was stunned and got ready for round two.

"This is going well, keep up the pressure and I think we can weaken it more to deal some kind of a finishing blow." Anko said impressed with her student's skill in this battle, they worked well in playing off each other's' moves.

"Guys, I think we should use that combo." Kenji said panting a bit, the effects of the chains were still in him so his chakra was lower than the others.

"Kenji, that is going to take a lot of chakra and there is a good chance if we lose control we could level the whole town." Naruto said knowing exactly what his friend was talking about.

"No Naruto, Kenji is right we have practiced it before and we know what we are doing, this could be the only thing that could deal some kind of significant damage against him and we have to risk it." Kiana said agreeing with Kenji.

"*sigh* All right, we'll do it. Sensei we are going to have to ask you to take a step back for this one." Naruto said starting his portion, Anko would have protested that he didn't have the right to give her order's but she could see on their faces this would be big so for the moment she complied.

It took nearly a full minute to get all the hand signs done, gather the chakra, and get everything ready so they could unleash their ultimate combo, by then Eraitla was up and moving again and headed straight for him. The three were ready a second later and began.

" ***Wind Style: Consuming Vortex. *"** Kiana said pumping everything she had into the Jutsu and letting loose a huge stream of wind that encircled and momentarily trapped the massive demon.

" ***Wind Style: Great Breakthrough-Yokai Variant. *"** Naruto said next adding his own wind to the already building tornado, not only was the wind denser and stronger but, thanks to the Yokai Naruto added it began to slice and cut into the demons thick hide and held one more unique property, the ability to conduct and channel lightning.

" ***Lightning Style: Storm Surge. *"** Kenji said mixing in the final piece when a large stream of lightning blasts hit the twister and electrified the whole thing increasing the sharpness of the already sharp wind but, causing the tornado to send bolts of electricity arcing into the demon further increasing the damage.

Anko could only gap at the result, a massive roaring twister continued into one area without even effecting the environment around it cutting and frying the demon within.

" ***Ultimate collaboration Jutsu: Cyclonic cage of Devastation. *"** The trio said, this was their ultimate attack, one they had developed in case they ever met with one of Naruto's relatives and needed a way to bring them down without destroying everything in a thirty-mile area. With the amount they put, in the trio was able to keep the Jutsu up for a full two minutes before finally they were forced to stop.

Naruto panted heavily as he had used up a lot of his chakra, Kiana and Kenji slumped over unable to continue and almost to the point of Chakra exhaustion.

"Well you three, I'll give you this much, when you three go overkill, you go overkill." Anko said walking back to them, the three chuckled a bit before taking the moment to rest, however all four froze when they heard shifting.

From inside the settling dust a clawed hand swiped away the debris to reveal a still alive Eraitla, its body was cut everywhere and quite a few burns adorned it skin however it was indeed very much alive.

"No way, we put everything we had into that attack and it's still standing?" Kenji said trying to stand but found he was too exhausted to do so, Kiana was in no better shape and Naruto was low himself despite his large reserves.

He watched the demon stand and move and noticed something, none of the wounds on its body were healing. That confused Naruto since demons naturally used Yokai to heal wounds, the only thing he could think of was…He quickly pumped Yokai to his eyes causing them to turn red and fox like, they widened a moment later when he saw all the Yokai the demon had which was not a lot move to its lungs.

"GUYS MOVE, HE'S PUMPING YOKAI TO HIS LUNGS." He yelled as the demon took a breath in, he and Anko grabbed the two others and jumped away but, it was too little to later.

"* **Demon Style: Crushing Roar. *"** Eraitla yelled letting loose a monstrous roar that ripped the buildings in front of it to shreds, the was to slow to get away in time and caught the edge sending them flying down the street into a heap.

It took a moment but, Naruto managed to push himself up and standing, looking around he saw both Kiana and Kenji had succumbed to exhaustion from their attack and Anko was down for the count after taking a nasty hit to the head protecting Kenji from the fall leaving him on his own.

" **I must admit I am impressed little half demon, you and your human pets proved quite bothersome for a time but now, now are battle is over."** Eraitla said behind him making him whirl around to face the demon.

"The hell it is, this battle ends when I am on the ground dead!" Naruto yelled making the demon laugh.

" **stubborn aren't you, just like your mother. Oh, yes I can smell the cursed scent of Kurama on you, you are her kit are you not. Hmm, yes killing you will be quite satisfying, it is only a shame you will not live to see me cleave her head from her body."** Eraitla said laughing at the thought, for a moment Naruto's eyes where shadows by his hair, then he snapped.

" **LIKE HELL YOU WILL."** He roared drawing on his Yokai and flashing through a long seal of hand signs.

" ***FOX DEMON ART: NINE TAILED WARRIOR MODE."** He yelled and was surrounded by twisting ribbons of red charka, when they died down he stood in his hybrid mode, however he was not finished as he bit his finger and drew blood, slamming it to the ground.

" ***FOX DEMON SEALING ART: RELEASE-CRIMSON FOX FANG. *"** Naruto yelled, a complex sealing matrix appeared and a burst of smoked surrounded him, when it faded he held in his hand a large naginata, the staff was a dark red stained wood with swirls and ripples carved into the wood, at the tip was a golden fox head with its mouth open in a roar, from it came a midnight black blade, a set or red jagged spikes painted into the blade giving it the appearance of having teeth.

This was Crimson Fox Fang, a legendary demon weapon forged by Kurama herself, it had the unique property to be able to condense and grind Yokai into a fine blade and send it flying at her targets as well as improve the power of her fire Jutsu and the control of her Yokai. She had passed it on to her son when she had been sealed and now he planned to use it to end this ridiculous mission.

" **Your first mistake was tricking innocent people into bringing you into this world."** Naruto said calmly walking forward, Eraitla hissed and slashed at him recognizing that cursed weapon, Naruto didn't even flinch and simply slashed with the polearm sending a powerful wave of Yokai that severed the beasts arm from its body at the shoulder.

" **Your second mistake was hurting my friends and putting their lives in danger."** Naruto continued ignoring the cry of agony, another slash and this time the tendons in Eraitla's legs were severed causing it to buckle and fall to its knees.

" **And your last and biggest mistake, you threatened my mother."** Naruto said, he pumped Yokai into his legs and jumped straight up so he was high over the downed demon, his eyes glowed with murder as he fell back to earth with his weapon raised.

" **NOW OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"** He roared, the blade came down as he fell, all the Yokai he had stored in it coated the blade. Just as he reached the demons neck he swung and like a guillotine the Yokai cut through the demon's neck and severed its head from it body. Naruto landed in a huff and watched as the last of the light left its eyes, his final words to it before Eraitla returned to hell for good.

" **Don't ever threaten my family."** He said, with the deed done and the demon dead Naruto returned to normal and slumped over panting.

* * *

Three hours later as the sun began to glow on the horizon the seal Naruto had kept glowed brightly before bursting into a cloud of smoke, out of it came Minato holding one of his * **Hiraishin*** Kunai and Kushina with her blade Benihime drawn and ready for battle as well as a hand full of ANBU fully ready and expecting to have to jump into the middle of a massive of zealots attacking team eleven.

What they were not expecting was for said team to be laying and resting on the remains of a destroyed roof, the town to be in rubble, the massive body of what looked like a demon with its head chopped off, and thirteen tied up cultist ready for interrogation.

Upon seeing the back-up squad finally show up Naruto-being the only one who was awake now but, just barely-had only one thing to say to them.

"Hey guys, don't suppose one of you brought something to eat, did you?" He asked with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, it's me Tenzo.**

 **Holy crap I am not gonna lie folks this was one of the most fun chapters I have written in a long while, I hope you all enjoy the fight scene because damn I put my heart and soul into it and yes the Alice in Wonderland line was on purpose, I couldn't resist.**

 **So, what did you all really think of this, a massive demon battle with Naruto showing what happens when he gets angry, be warned this is not the last time we have seen crimson fox fang just like its not the last for fox tailed warrior mode or that awesome collaboration Jutsu.**

 **Anyway that's all for now, like, review, and all that. PEACE.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A return to normality…sort of.

Talking

 _Thinking._

 **Demon/Boss summon talking**

 _ **Demon/Boss summon thinking.**_

 ***Jutsu***

"So, let me just make sure I have everything straight, the mission we were given was a fake mission to lure a team of shinobi from the village to the town to be sacrificed to summon an all-powerful demon of slavery." Minato said as his eye twitched, an action mirrored by his wife.

It was three days since the disaster that was team eleven's first C-rank mission, in that time the townspeople who had helped in the plot to summon the demon had all been rounded up, interrogated and processed before being sent to jail under the daimyos orders for the event. The corpse of Eraitla had been disposed of after collecting multiple samples for future study and to see what they could be used for.

The team had finally arrived back in the village and were now dealing with something far scarier than the cult or the demon from the past week, explaining everything that had happened to an irritated Hokage and parents.

"Yep." Naruto said keeping a calm look on his face, internally he was freaking out since he knew what was to come.

"After discovering said cult you sent a message regarding the whole thing to Konoha and us-the one smart thing you actually did-before deciding to continue your investigation to find the mission people of the town and bring the cult down before they could do what the requirements were for summoning this demon." Minato continued.

"Correct." Kenji said next copying his blond friend to try and avoid death.

"Once you confronted and defeated the cult one of your teammates was stabbed in the back however, thanks to his advanced none human abilities could survive leading the leader of the cult, a twelve-year-old girl who had become infatuated or possessed with the demon to kill herself in a suicide move thus completing the ritual and causing the demon to enter this world." Minato said feeling his eye twitch harder.

"Indeed" Kiana said next actually decently calm about this whole thing, mostly because she didn't have anyone who would flip when they heard about this.

"Instead of waiting for backup however, the four of you had the BRILLIANT idea of battling the demon head on leading to the destruction of the town and almost your deaths had Naruto not used his Yokai and summon a demon level weapon to use to slay said beast." Minato finished.

"That about sums it up." Anko said with a shrug.

Minato was silent for a few moments as he processed this, in truth he couldn't fault them for the actions they were forced to take in a situation like that, the whole thing sounded like some fantastic battle scene from his sensei's first novel rather than an actual shinobi mission report. That being said.

"You do know there is no way in hell I can put this on any kind of mission report, this classifies as a high S-rank mission given the circumstances meaning no one outside of this room can be allowed to know about it. As much as I would like give you full credit I must put down a far more watered down story that levels with something closer to an low S-rank mission and forbid you from telling anyone about it, right?" Minato clarified with a sigh.

"We figured as much sir, besides even if we told the truth it would be highly unlikely anyone will believe us, besides a low S-rank mission on the records seems just as good." Kenji admitted, sure they couldn't tell anyone about what had happened but, they still had a freaking S-rank mission on their records as fresh genin.

"Very well then, the three of you are dismissed, we still have some things to discuss with Naruto." Minato said, the trio nodded and left understanding this probably had to do with his heritage and not something they were fully cleared to hear about.

Once the team had left Kushina rushed her adopted son and pulled him into a tight hug and began to fuss over him much to Minato's amusement.

"Mom, mom seriously I'm fine, no wounds, broken bones or anything I swear." Naruto assured her after a few minutes.

"Ha I know, but still it is a mother's job to make sure her children adopted or not are safe, after we received your report from your foxes I nearly had a heart attack." Kushina told him still checking over him.

"I know mom, believe me fighting a demon was the last thing I expected to do the first time I left the village but, I still feel like I did ok. Scaring you and everyone was the last thing I wanted to do but with everything that happened we didn't have enough time to really plan everything and we just had to work on the fly." Naruto assured her.

"Well I suppose your right; ok I won't fuss over you anymore." She said with a sigh before a cheeky grin appeared on her lips." Besides, I know Kurama has that covered for me, it is more her job anyway." She said making Naruto shiver.

"She's gonna stick me in my fox form and baby me like a new born kit for a month after she hears about this." He muttered with a shudder getting a chuckle from both his step-parents.

"Joking aside we do need to discuss your usage of your Yokai." Minato said drawing them back to the serious portion of the conversation getting nods from both.

"Now I am in no way disappointed in you for using it however, you need to be careful when you do access it. Even though you as a half demon can wield it with ease, becoming extremely angry and lashing out with it when your angry is bound to lead to some kind of disaster." Minato told him.

"I know, I guess I just reacted too much to Eraitla's taunts to think properly and just acted on my fox instincts, I'm sorry about that." Naruto told them downtrodden for his screw up.

"Sweetie neither of us are mad, we're pretty sure that anyone would react like you did with what the demon said, just be careful from now on." Kushina assured.

"Your mother is right neither of us are angry, this does however bring something to light we need to start considering." Minato said standing up and coming over to them.

"Naruto, you have really started to grow up as a person lately both in mind and body, with that your demonic power has begun to grow as well. The three of us need to sit down and seriously discuss how to properly train you so you can master and effectively use that side of yourself to protect your teammates and yourself." Minato said.

"Ok, I understand, one other thing thought I think I'm gonna start talking to mom and learning more about the creatures and things from hell." Naruto said surprising them both.

"Why so?" Kushina asked curiously if not a bit worried.

"Well call it a gut feeling but, I have a feeling this isn't going to be the last time I deal with a demon outside mom's half of the family, I want to know what is going to be coming in the future so I can properly prepare myself and see what info I can get about the demons that may come." Naruto told them, for Minato and Kushina it was solid reasoning but still, they had a reason to be worried.

"Just promise us you won't go into anything to dark, adopted to not you are still our son and neither of us want to see you fall into madness or worse." Kushina said making him promise.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna go hunting for any kind of mystical power source or throw myself into seeking absolute power or anything like that, I just want to make sure next time I won't be caught off guard if some titanic creature from another plain of existence gets loose." Naruto assured them.

After a few more minutes of talking they let the blonde boy leave before sighing, then Minato decided to address the other presence in the room.

"How long have you been standing their sensei?" Minato asked, over in the corner by the window the air shimmered before revealing the imposing form of Jirayia with closed eyes and a small smile.

"Since you expertly summed up that ridiculous mission report, seriously had I not seen the results of the truth I thought you were aspiring to follow me and become a writer."  
Jirayia said walking around to them.

"*Sigh* I know we all knew this day would come but, I can't help but feel nervous about all this." Minato admitted sitting back in the chair.

"Kid come on, what do you have to be worried about. This isn't like Natsumi first learning to control and work together with the Kyubbi this is just Naruto learning more about his real heritage." Jirayia said smirking.

"We know that and that is why we are worried, what if he gets hurt or loses himself walking down some dark path for power." Kushina said, she didn't want to see Naruto fall to that. Jirayia didn't do anything for a minute but, finally he smacked both on the head.

"OWW Sensei what the hell?" Minato yelled rubbing his head, Kushina did the same thing.

"If you seriously believe that then you either didn't spend the last thirteen years raising him or your idiots. Come on kid this is Naruto we're talking about, the blond haired little trouble making fox we all fell in love with the day you brought him home in that bundle of blankets. The kid who is nothing but happy, care free, protective, loyal and kind to everyone he meets, honestly the way he acts its hard some times to remember he is half demon." Jirayia said making them smile a bit.

"He is such a good kid." Kushina said softly.

"See, he will be fine. More still I'm sure anyone who has you as stepparents, me as a godfather, and a giant kind hearted fox for a mother is never going to fall into darkness." He said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, he'll be fine." Minato said chuckling, he knew now his son would be fine with his pursuit to learn about his demon side.

"Personally though, I'm more worried about where someone got that vial of blood of his, no one outside us, Natsumi and his team is even supposed to know about his real heritage meaning we have a leak here at home." Jirayia said, that was something that worried all three of them.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the village Naruto walked towards training ground 7, deciding to see how his sister was doing with her training and with her team. When he arrived however he could do nothing but sweat drop at the sight of the so-called training.

Natsumi was off to the side with a clone of herself working on the stances for their mothers Taijutsu style, working through the basics to make sure she had them down pat. Meanwhile Sasuke was on the other side of the field simply hurling Kunai at a target while Sakura stood not far away cheering him on. Watching all this somewhat was Kakashi as he read his smut in a tree.

' _In what universe does this quality as team training, seriously have they even learned anything outside of how to kill time in between missions.'_ Naruto thought as he watched them, Natsumi was the first to notice him and quickly dispelled her clone without the others noticing. She rushed over to him as stealthily as she could before she grabbed him and pulled him behind a tree.

"Naruto, it is really good to see you and all but, you have to get me the hell out of here. I am bored out of my mind." She said half begging, seeing her plight he quickly looked around before having her create a shadow clone and send it back out.

* * *

"Ahh kami you are a hero to me today brother." Natsumi said twenty minutes later when she and her brother sat at Ichiraku's for some lunch.

"Well considering you didn't seem all that busy with 'team training', I figured stealing you and leaving a clone wasn't going to ruffle anyone's feather's." Naruto said getting a groan from her.

"I know that he is dad's old student and everything but seriously, why is Kakashi sensei so freaking lazy. All we ever do is team building exercises or just spar, no real training or anything. If it wasn't mom and dad and everyone helping me when I was younger I'm pretty sure I would not be in good shape right now." She admitted making him chuckle.

"I kind of figured as much, he I suppose to be quite strong though so just get dad or better yet mom to whip his ass into shape." Naruto told her eating some more ramen, despite not even being blood related to the Uzumaki clan the infamous ramen addiction had been passed on to him.

"I'm seriously going to consider it here in the next little while if this keeps up, I've been trying to be patient and just thinking he was teaching us the basic's so we are prepared for more advanced stuff but not so much now." She said before remembering something.

"Oh, I just remembered, how was your mission, you guys do something cool like save a town or rescue some nobles or something?" She asked making him blush and look away.

"Let's just say that everything kind of went to hell and now I can't talk about it." He admitted making her get a blank face.

"What rank?" She asked, something of a running joke since they had heard stories from their parents about back when they were genin they had complete shit luck with C-rank mission's that always seemed to lead to situations and the mission's getting increased in difficulty.

"S." He admitted.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS, HOW DOES THAT WORK, ARE YOU AND EVERYONE OK?" She yelled clearly freaking out and hoping her brother was fine.

"No, no everything is fine seriously, it all worked out in the end and me, Kenji, Kiana and Anko-sensei all made it out ok." He assured her making her semi relax.

"All right, but I am going to convince mom and dad to let me hear about what happened since I know you will be telling Kurama about that later, by the way I wish you luck." She said smirking a bit making him wince.

"How's mom been the last few days?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"She has been feeling restless the past few days and three days ago, she sort of freaked out, something about her weapon being unsealed and going to interrogate irresponsible kits and stuff like that. I would just be glad she had been asleep throughout this whole conversation." Natsumi told him which made him relax far more than it should have, he would still have to deal with her eventually.

"She is going to kill me when she finds out about all this, I am not looking forward to that talk." He admitted with another shiver.

"Why, wouldn't she be proud of you doing something like this, to me this sounds like you are getting stronger and can take care of yourself?" Natsumi asked, that was how she would see it if she was in Kurama's place.

"It's complicated, mom still has this annoying habit of seeing me as a new born kit that needs to be taken care of and babied to the point it suffocating sometimes. I love her but dealing with her when she is in protective mother mode is just a major pain." He admitted.

"I wish you luck then brother." Natsumi said finishing her bowl and moving a bit to the side.

"Why would you do that." He asked growing semi nervous, what reason would she have to do that.

"Because she wasn't asleep and made me get you to talk?" She admitted, though it hadn't taken much effort.

In that moment, Naruto felt a tug on his mind and his body slump over only to be caught by Natsumi, when he regained control of himself he found that he was standing in front of the large and imposing form of his mother, her eyes were screaming bloody murder and a sickly-sweet smile was spread out across her muzzle. Worse yet he was currently in the small form of a golden fox.

" **Now then, what is this I'm hearing about you taking on an S-rank mission?"** She asked in a tone that could on only make him whimper and realize he was not in for a pleasant few hours.

* * *

Naruto sighed exhaustedly as he finally regained consciousness on his bed for the evening, after being pulled into the shared mindscape of his sister, mother, and he Kurama had basically checked over him and made sure not even a single hair of fur or fluff was missing from his body. When that was done, she proceeded to chew him out for the better part of three hours about being irresponsible and reckless with not only her weapon but his powers and his use of Yokai.

When everything was said, and done she decided not to punish him for a change, instead the two had spent some time working on what they would be studying in the future regarding the supernatural world and what to expect before she let him return to the real world. By then the day was growing to an end and dinner had passed, thankfully his sister had put him on his bed when she brought him home.

"Well I have to admit that could have gone a lot worse than I thought it would, least now I had a plan for what I am going to be learning in the future." He said to himself sitting up.

' _Still though I can't shake that nervous feeling in my gut, ever since we got back I feel like something has changed not just about me but, about my team and friends. Why do I have this feeling that we have just walked into something big when we killed Eraitla and why do I feel like things are just not going to be normal from now on.'_ He thought, he hadn't mentioned it to anyone but he had been feeling like that since they had gotten back.

However, before he could think on it more a blinding white light filled his room causing him to squint and grab a Kunai, when it faded he expected to be in the middle of a fight. What he did not expect was for a very attractive woman in silver armor and a spear in her hand to be standing in the middle of the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Kurama the Kyubbi no Kitsune." She asked him in a hard voice making him nod dumbly.

"I am Shala an archangel, and I have come here to either become your servant or kill you." The women told him.

"…HA?" Was his only response.

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, it's me Tenzo.**

 **Ok so before anything else I think it's time we clear this up, especially after that little scene. This is not a traditional Naruto fic, this story is going to explore the more supernatural side of the universe and cover things like, angels, demons, death gods, monster's things like that along with the canon storyline so I don't want to hear any bitching about things being not align with the story, you want canon go watch the show.**

 **Now that being said what did you all think, I admit this was a simple chapter and was more of used to settle things from the last arc and give an idea of what is go come but, I still enjoyed it and tried to make it fun, hope you all enjoy miss angel, I leave your perverted minds to fill in what I have not yet said , however I will say this. Think Tsunade size boobs.**

 **Anyway that's all for now, like, review, and all that. PEACE.**


	11. Authors note

Attention all readers

Hi everyone, its tenzo. Wow its been a while since I've done this and for that I'm sorry. My real life has been quite active since I last updated, things have happened, college, job, and sadly writing fell to the wayside. Well I'm posting this today to let you all know I'm alive and coming back, but not in the way you think. While I loved writing my four original stories doing all of them as often as I did burned me out, so this time I'm just gonna start off with one. There is a poll right now on my page, on it are my four stories as well as a fifth option. I'm gonna let you guys choose, whichever story has the most votes by the end of this week, this Friday, is going to be the story I restart. And by that I mean completely new version with changes and all. Hope everyone who has stuck by me and likes my work votes, cause I want to start again, thank you all for your support, peace.


End file.
